Lazos que nos unen
by kiarainu
Summary: Que pasaría si Inu no Taisho no hubiera muerto. Sera Sesshomaru capaz de aceptar a su medio hermano hanyou?. Irasue cuidara al hanyou como suyo. Existen varias tierras que eran gobernados por reinos tanto por daiyōkai y Humanos, había logrado hacer las paces pero aun así había odio entre ambas razas.
1. El comienzo

Existen varias tierras que eran gobernados por reinos tanto por **daiyōkai **y Humanos, había un conflicto entre ellos, pero habían logrado hacer las paces a duras penas, aunque aún así había odio entre ambas razas pero mantenían la estabilidad.

El reino más poderoso y el que mantenía la paz entre los demonios estaba a cargo del Gran** daiyōkai** **Inu no Taisho, **quien estaba casado con un demonesa llamada Irasue, su matrimonio solo era político y para prevalecer la sangre demoniaca canina fuerte, aun así sentían gran respeto, empatía y cariño, aunque con el tiempo tarde o temprano florecería el amor el uno por el otro, por el cual nació su primer hijo **Sesshomaru.**

Por el lado de los humanos los gobernaba la poderosa familia económicamente y estratégicamente, porque habían ganado su lugar a pulso desde tiempo atrás en las guerras, Era la Familia **Oshiro, **era una familia respetada por los humanos, Se conformaba por el Sr. Hikari de 54 años; un hombre importante hijo de grandes generales, el tenia cabello canoso y ojos oscuros que imponían autoridad y respeto a pesar de edad. La Sra. Mei de 40 años; a pesar de su edad seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello pequeño negro y lacio como la seda, piel blanca y unos ojos azules, También venia de una gran familia noble conocida. Fruto de su amor concibieron a 3 hijas y un hijo. La primera era Izayoi quien tenía 19 años y poseía gran belleza, cabello largo y negro muy fino con unos ojos color azabache, piel blanca y delicada. Era deseada por muchos hombres e incluso ya habían pedido su mano la que ella había rechazado cortésmente para decepción de sus padres. Sus hermanas de 15 años de edad, gemelas eran Sakura y Hana, Sakura era la viva imagen de su madre y Hana era similar solo que en vez de poseer los ojos azules los suyos eran oscuros como su padre. Y por último el pequeño Ren tenía 12 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules como su madre.

Sus hijas al igual que la mayor recibían propuestas de matrimonio por famosos nobles y generales, la que ellos rechazaban hasta que su hija mayor se comprometiera primero. Izayoi no se comprometía porque ella lo quería hacer por amor y los hombres a la que obligaban a conocer eran demasiado presumidos y egoístas.

En acto de rebeldía y para tener algo de libertad decide escapar en medio de la noche, aunque con mucha dificultad logra salir, usando cosas que le cubrirían el rosto y con ropa que no fuera demasiado llamativa lo cual era difícil ya que su madre compra lo mejor de lo mejor. Mientras camina por un lugar oscuro y tenebroso es acorralada por unos hombres en estado de ebriedad.

"Vaya, vaya que que t-teenemos aquí" dijo un hombre con algo de sobrepeso, con una mirada lasciva y rodeándola como si fuera un cazador observando a su presa a su alrededor había como unos 3 hombres horribles y mirándola de la misma manera.

"Si me disculpan tengo que seguir mi camino". Ella dijo mientras trataba de caminar lejos pero ellos contenían siguiéndola y acosándola. Al ser oscuro casi no había gente fuera y los que habían a nadie le importara lo que a ella le sucediera.

Hartos de que ella no mostraba nada gentileza hacia ellos entre 2 hombres la toman y la adentran al bosque, un lugar oscuro y aislado. Ella forcejeaba contra ellos y gritaba lo más fuerte que podía pero nadie respondía a sus llamados. Trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas pero al ser una princesa solo le habían enseñado modales lo cual ella lamentaba profundamente ya que sus modales no servirían de nada en esta situación. La amordazaron y ataron.

"E-ella es he-hermosa" dijo uno de ellos mientras la tocaban y poco a poco iban desvistiéndola.

Ella lloraba y suplicaba que se detuvieran pero a ellos se les excitaba cada vez más, cuando había perdido toda las esperanzas y piensa que perdería su virginidad de la forma más cruel, escucha una voz con tono de autoridad y muy masculina.

"Creo que ella está pidiendo que se detengan"

Los hombres detienen lo que hacían pero seguían cerca de ella para que no tratara de huir.

"Es mejor que se largue esto no es de su incumbencia" grito uno de ellos sacando una daga amenazadoramente contra el hombre enfrente de ellos.

"Sera mejor que ustedes la dejen en paz antes que suceda algo peor" respondió con algo de enojo.

"Este loco, sobre el chicos." Ordeno uno de sus captores y todos agarraron las espadas o cualquier arma que tuvieran a su alcance. Se abalanzaron contra el hombre, ella cerrojo los ojos con temor de ver morir su última esperanza, escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla; gritos, gemidos y gruñidos. Hasta que se detuvieron.

Siento que la desataban y le quitaban la mordaza de su boca.

"Estas bien?" Escucho la voz de su "salvador", abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unos hermosos ojos dorados, tenía dos líneas moradas en sus mejillas, aunque que le sorprendió que él no tuviera ningún rasguño.

"S-si, gracias" respondió ella miro atrás de el y vio los cuerpos de sus capturadores, ella se sorprendió y emitió un sonido de asombro y temor.

El miro su rostro y observo lo que ella miraba "Lo siento pero ellos no me dieron otra opción, no creo que el mundo lamente la perdida." Inu no Taisho la veía detenidamente y era hermosa, aunque después se enrojeció al ver que estaba semidesnuda, ella se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojo de vergüenza, el inmediatamente se voltio para darle la privacidad.

Ella se alegró que los hombres no hubieran desgarrado su ropa, solo se encontraba sucia, Se vistió correctamente. Ella le dijo que podía voltear. Y el obedeció y no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente. Hasta que ella hablo.

"Gracias por salvarme, no sé qué hubiera sucedido si no llegabas a tiempo."  
>"No tiene nada que agradecer…"<br>"Izayoi, mi nombre es Izayoi" Ella le respondió tímidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>"Izayoi, que lindo nombre… espera no serás Izayoi Oshiro, la princesa?" El noto la mirada de asombro y nerviosismo y supuso que él estaba en lo correcto.<br>"Sí, soy yo… y usted, ¿cuál es su nombre?"  
>Él le hizo una pequeña reverencia "Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho"<br>Ella se sorprendió por algún motivo, sabía que quien era este hombre y ahora tenía sentido porque él estaba en perfectas condiciones al enfrentarse a sus secuestradores. Se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia "Su…" pero fue detenida en el acto por él.  
>"No tienes que hacer eso" y le sonrió, ella asintió y sonrió nuevamente.<br>"Que hacia usted en este lugar?" Pregunto ella.  
>"Buena pregunta lo mismo digo de usted" dijo el, ocasionando que Izayoi se sonrojara nuevamente por su torpeza al preguntar. El sonrió y ella no dejaba de mirarlo su sonrisa ocasionaba que ella sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido antes.<br>"Bueno yo…" soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo " no lo sé, yo estaba harta de toda la atención y usted?".  
>Él pensó por un segundo su respuesta y hablo "Supongo que lo mismo, es solo que hay tantas cosas y solo quería darme un respiro… la verdad no lo sé con certeza pero me alegro porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerla"<br>Al escuchar sus palabras, no dejaba de sentir emoción y sonrojarse de nuevo, todo esto era nuevo para ella. En cambio, Inu no Taisho, no sabía porque sentía algo por esta humana él ya está casado y tiene un hermoso hijo, pero no negaba que sentía cierta atracción hacia ella.


	2. Prohibido

Ambos se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, ambos mismo no sabían que significaban estas emociones y sentimientos, ¿Amor a primera vista?, Se preguntaban.

Inu no Taisho ya no pudo soportar el silencio, no era incomodo pero el tiempo pasaba rápido así que se aclaró la garganta. "Es muy peligroso que usted siga afuera, permítame que la acompañe"

Ella se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento "Yo…no tiene que hacerlo, si no lo desea"  
>"Al contrario Izayoi, quiero hacerlo." Cuando el menciono su nombre fue tan raro y hermoso a la vez.<p>

Pasaron los días y seguían viéndose, Inu no Taisho se sentía terrible, él no había hecho nada malo con Izayoi solo charlaba pero no podía de dejar pensar en ella, su esposa e hijo sospechaban algo por el nuevo aroma tan inusual en él pero nunca preguntaron por su procedencia. Izayoi se sentía tan emocionada y feliz, se distraía con facilidad, sus hermanas se burlaban de ella porque decían que estaba enamorada y sus padres encantados con la idea porque creían que ella se había enamorado de Setsuna no Takemaru, un joven samurái que tenía gran potencial en el para llegar a ser un Gran Señor.

Inu no Taisho confundido con sus sentimientos, decide terminar lo que sea que el e Izayoi tuvieran, por su hijo y porque no era justo para Irasue.  
>Se reúne con ella nuevamente en la noche como lo hacían todos los días desde que se conocieron, era alejado del hogar de Izayoi pero cerca por si hubiera problemas.<p>

"Izayoi, tengo que hablar contigo es… algo importante" Dice el con tristeza. Ella alarmada se acerca a él, "Estas bien?, que sucede?" pregunta ella.  
>"Yo…" El no podía pensar con claridad ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía. Y todo se volvió más difícil cuando ella se acercó tanto a él, su aroma lo volvía loco, cuando la miro a sus ojos podía ver la preocupación genuina pero había una chispa, ella poseía algo que el jamás había visto antes.<br>El corazón de Izayoi se aceleró cuando se acercó tanto a él, quería alejarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban se sentía paralizada pero atraída hacia él. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, que sentían la respiración uno del otro tan acelerada y caliente. Ambos mirándose intensamente y cuando menos lo esperaban sus labios se acercaron para formar un beso que al principio fue pequeño y casto, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando. Para ambos solo eran ellos, nada ni nadie importaban, sus labios encajaban perfectamente como si fueran un individuo único. Izayoi estaba completamente paralizada, pero disfrutaba del momento, el comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole acceso a su boca a la cual ella acepto, sus labios aprisionaba a los de ella, muchas sensaciones corrían por sus cuerpos. Pero la nada ocurrió cuando sus labios se separaron dejando el vacío y atrayéndolos a la realidad.

Inu no Taisho nunca había sentido esto antes ni siquiera cuando beso por primera vez a Irasue, era algo mágico una nueva sensación lo invadía y no quería que terminara. Para Izayoi esto era nuevo para ella, fue grandioso había leído que este tipo de cosas sucedían en historias pero jamás creyó que le sucederían a ella, era mucho mejor de lo que imagino.

Ambos continuaron tan cerca uno del otro y mirándose, pero Inu no Taisho miro hacia el suelo, ella podía ver la culpabilidad que el sentía y después la realidad la golpeó duramente. Él era un hombre casado y un gran **daiyōkai **y ella una princesa humana, entre ellos no podía ocurrir nada, ni aunque lo desearan ambos con todas sus fuerzas ya que tenían duras responsabilidades.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, jamás volvería a sentir esto por ningún otro hombre en su vida y el destino decide que sea un amor prohibido. Quería alejarse pero simplemente no podía. Sus ojos le picaban y odiaba porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel para ellos.

Inu no Taisho la miraba y vio como ella se entristeció rápidamente y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Él quería decirle que todo estará bien pero no podía decirle esa mentira de gran magnitud, pero tampoco quería herir a su familia, aunque ya era tarde…

"Si las cosas fueran diferentes…" Susurro el con tristeza.

Ella sabía que sus padres estaban hablando sobre casarla con Takemaru era un buen chico pero no sentía nada por él, y sabía que tenían que hacer lo que una pareja hace después de casarse y ella no quería eso, Izayoi quería que su primera vez fuera con la persona que ama y esa persona es Inu no Taisho.

"Yo… quiero que esto sea…" Ella quería decirle pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras.  
>El la miro, la necesitaba y no quería alejarse de ella. Quería sentirla suya pero sabía que eso no era justo ni para ella ni para su familia.<br>Izayoi harta por no encontrar las palabras se acercó a él y lo beso, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía. Inu no Taisho se sorprendió al principio pero al sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos se sorprendió de los necesitados que estaban y lo peor es que él se sentía de esa manera pero simplemente no podía rechazarlos y los correspondió con tal necesidad y hambre que volvieron a olvidarse de la realidad y disfrutar del momento.

Cada parte de ella se entregó a él por completo, se olvidaron de todos sus problemas al estar en los brazos del otro, el tiempo paso tan rápido que olvidaron que faltaba poco para que amaneciera, era una noche oscura y fría, pero ella se olvidó de todo eso y no sentía frio porque él era su abrigo su calor en este clima. Sus ojos descansaron en los de él y el la miraba con amor. Sabían que esto ya terminara pronto así que la beso en respuesta.  
>"Si las cosas fueran diferentes…" susurro ella.<p>

Para ambos ese día seria inolvidable…

Pasaron algunas semanas y jamás se volvieron a ver, Inu no Taisho sabía que era injusto ocultarle lo sucedido a Irasue, el no podía sentirlo mismo que con Izayoi pero aun así Irasue seguía siendo especial para él y la madre de su cachorro así que confeso lo que hizo, al principio no se amaban era cierto pero vivir cientos de años con una persona llegas a verla de una manera diferente, especial (¿amor?).Irasue no sabía si era amor o no pero le agradecía por darle a su pequeño príncipe Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho le explico como la conoció y le dijo quién era, pero que jamás la volvería a ver y no la volvería a engañar porque quería arreglar su matrimonio con ella por la seguridad de su hijo, el reino y ellos mismos. Irasue no sabía qué hacer, e Inu Taisho vio la expresión de ella, era raro que ella mostrara sus sentimientos y eso le dolió a el profundamente por el dolor que le había causado. Ella lo pensó por un por un tiempo y lo perdono, le aclaro que ella ya lo sabía desde un principio y le agradeciera que le confesara la verdad pero que no habría una segunda vez porque esta vez sí lo alejaría de su cachorro. El acepto el acuerdo sabiendo que ya no volvería a sentir lo mismo por una persona y porque enserio quería que funcionara las cosas de nuevo con Irasue por el bien de ellos y su hijo.

Izayoi se sentía devastada al principio, pero nunca mostro sus sentimientos en público ni con sus hermanas pequeñas. Como los Señores Oshiro creían que ella estaba así porque Takemaru se había ido a un entrenamiento ellos le mandaron cartas a las que Takemaru respondía a toda prisa y que volvería pronto.

Pero Izayoi comenzó actuar diferente algunos alimentos comenzaban a causarle nauseas, cambiaba de humor y eso no era normal en ella. Hasta que …

"Estoy embarazada" susurro ella para sí misma. Sus hermanas escucharon.

"ESTAS EM….." Pero Izayoi le tapó la boca a ambas.

"Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, guárdenme ese secreto" les suplico.

"Está bien tranquila no le diremos a nadie pero…. Quien fue el afortunado?" dijo Hana con picardía.

Izayoi se sorprendió por el tono de su hermana, no había duda que ella estaba creciendo muy rápido, se sonrojo por la pregunta pero a la vez se entristeció por el recuerdo.

"Eso no importa" respondió.

"Hermana sí importa, escuche a nuestros padres hablando y te van a comprometer con Takemaru" le informo Sakura a la vez preocupada por su hermana.

Izayoi se horrorizo que se supone que iba hacer, una mujer tiene que llegar pura al matrimonio, ella iba a mentir o a inventar una excusa pero … estando embarazada que debería decir… si quería hacer pasar su embarazo fruto del matrimonio, tendría que casarse pronto pero ella no podría hacer eso no podía mentir de esa manera, si el niño fuera humano talvez si funcionaria pero de un **daiyōkai **como se supone que nacería. Sabia de los hanyou los cuales eran rechazados por todo el mundo y estaba claro que su hijo seria uno de ellos.


	3. Decision

Las semanas pasaban y su vientre comenzó a abultarse, sus hermanas guardaron el secreto y ella intentaba por todos los medios posibles ocultar el secreto temiendo que su familia se enterara pero tarde o temprano ya no podría guardarlo. A Takemaru lo veía más seguido, normalmente siempre salían a los alrededores del castillo entablando conversación sobre cualquier cosa. Era guapo, agradable, tierno y dulce con ella pero no imaginaba la vida a su lado.  
>Sus hermanas cumplieron 16 y los padres comenzaban a preocuparse por su hija mayor temiendo a que si seguían pasando los años nadie quisiera casarse con ella.<p>

Izayoi se encontraba en su habitación junto con sus hermanas, ellas se preocupan por ella y cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber la verdad.

"Hermana estas bien?" preguntaron las dos niñas al unísono.

"Yo… yo no lo sé, que voy hacer? " Miro a sus hermanas que deberían decirle son unas niñas ellas tampoco tendrían ni idea, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de su amor prohibido y lo haría.

"Señorita Izayoi, alguien ha venido a buscarla esta con sus padres en la gran sala… Disculpen Señoritas no las había visto" Le dijo una chica de la servidumbre la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia para ella y sus hermanas "Se encuentra bien?"

"Si solo estoy un poco cansada" Fingió una sonrisa "Hermanas me retiro y recuerden la promesa" Ellas solo asintieron.

Ella se dirigió a la gran sala y observo que sus padres tenían una gran sonrisa y esto le causo que sintiera que algo estaba mal.

"Cariño me alegra que estés aquí, mira quien vino a verte desde lejos" Menciono su padre mostrándole al hombre delante de él.

"Takemaru, que sorpresa" exclamo ella.

Él le hizo una reverencia y no podía hablar de lo nervioso que estaba, podía enfrentar demonios, bandidos y otros soldados. Pero no podía hablarle a una chica. "Mi señora" Takemaru se había enamorado perdidamente de ella desde el instante que la vio, eran unos niños pero soñaba que algún día se casaría con ella.

"El Joven Takemaru…" habló su madre pero fue interrumpido por su padre "Esposa mía, dejaremos que estos jóvenes arreglen sus asuntos en privado."  
>Su padre ordeno que los sirvientes y vasallos se marcharan. Los padres de Izayoi estaban a punto de salir de la sala cuando Takemaru los detuvo. "No se marchen por favor, quiero que esto lo escuchen ustedes también."<p>

Los padres asombrados, con orgullo y felicidad aceptaron. Estaban emocionados incluso más que su hija, por fin el momento que ellos más anhelaban se haría realidad.

Izayoi noto el nerviosismo y el enrojecimiento de Takemaru… y ella entro en pánico ahora si se sentía más nerviosa porque ya sabía que vendría a continuación. Él se acercó a ella el tomo de ambas manos y la miro.

"Señores quiero pedirle la mano de su hija" dijo Takemaru mirando a Izayoi por unos segundos y volteo al ver las expresiones de los padres de ella. Ellos estaban completamente felices y orgullosos pero no dijeron ninguno palabra por lo que el continuo. "Amo tanto a su hija y quiero compartir mi vida con ella, a ella no le faltara nada eso se los pronto y tendrá la vida que se merece."

Los padres irradiaban felicidad, al contrario de Izayoi que estaba en blanco, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento Takemaru lo estaba ofreciendo más que los otros pretendientes y si el amor de él hacia ella es tan grande talvez el si aceptara a su pequeño.

"Ta-takemaru yo…" Pero fue interrumpida por sus padres. "Claro que tienes nuestro permiso hijo, porque eso es lo que vas a ser mi futuro hijo." Hablo el padre con orgullo, Eso enorgullecía a Takemaru pero él quería la opinión de la persona más importante para él.

"Izayoi…tu?" pregunto con nerviosismo temiendo que la respuesta sea no, probablemente por los entrenamientos y con la lista grande de pretendientes, ella se había llegado a enamorar de otro.

"Yo…"

"Mira nuestra hija está sin habla de la emoción." Dijo la madre.

"Madre" Dijo ella algo molesta pero miro a Takemaru a los ojos y podría ver el amor en ellos, tal vez las cosas si pueden llegar a funcionar con ellos.

"Takemaru, si acepto." La respuesta hizo que Takemaru se alegrara tanto al igual que los padres de ella. Muy dentro de ella esperaba que las cosas en verdad funcionen.

Este capitulo es corto comparado con las demás :c , pero espero compensarlo en un futuro... realmente no se que camino esta tomando la historia, esta no era mi idea original, así que no se lo que hago pero espero y lo estén disfrutando.  
>Le agradezco mucho a Rya16 y aleandra por darle a favoritos y seguir la historia enserio muchas gracias :3 , también a esos lectores anónimos :D<p> 


	4. Verdad

Pasaron los días, cada día su vientre crecía más y ya comenzaba a levantar sospechas con una fecha de la boda ya fija en la cual Izayoi no le agradaba ya que aún no tendría al bebe y el escándalo que se haría porque se notaría su embarazo. Ya no tenía más remedio que revelar todo y enfrentar las consecuencias. Lo que le dolería seria ver la reacción de Takemaru ya que comenzaron a tener una relación más seria y el chico era agradable, no quería lastimarlo. Lo primero era contarle a sus padres. Se dirigió a la gran sala donde sus padres se encontraban junto a sus hermanas y hermano.

—Me alegra que estén aquí quiero…— Izayoi dejo de hablar, estaba tan nerviosa y temía la reacción de sus padres.

—Cariño, sucede algo? — Pregunto su padre, preocupado.

Izayoi observo el lugar y veía que estaban los sirvientes, atentos al igual que los lacayos de su padre. —Podemos hablar a solas, por favor— Dijo Izayoi.

Su padre dudo por un segundo, pero después, ordeno a las personas que se retiraran al igual que sus hijos menores.

—Porque siempre tienen conversaciones de adultos, siempre que estoy aquí?—Comento el pequeño hermano indignado.

—Oye hermanito, quieres que juguemos a los soldados, yo soy la princesa Hana el dragón y tú el guerrero, de acuerdo?— Dijo Sakura, al ver los ojos de agradecimiento de su hermana y la aceptación de sus padres.

Al pequeño asintió felizmente y se le iluminaron los ojitos, rápidamente corrió a sacar sus espaditas de madera. Hana algo descontenta porque siempre era el horrible monstruo y se retiraron ellas.

—Muy bien, hija que quieres contarnos.— Hablo su padre.

Izayoi se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar cómo debía empezar a dar la noticia y dudaba si tenía que hablar sobre Inu no Taisho.

—Estas enferma o estas preocupada por subir de peso para la boda… Cariño te he dicho miles de veces que no comas con exceso. — regaño su madre y tenía motivos el apetito de Izayoi había aumentado mucho últimamente.

—No es eso…— confeso Izayoi con tristeza.

Y ahora los terribles miedo de la madre se habían hecho realidad, al parecer ella se había percatado desde un principio, solo desearía que estuviera equivocada.

El padre pensó por un segundo y al ver que su hija estaba mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza, y su esposa estaba con la cara blanca… Lo entendió todo.

—Estas….— dijo su padre como un susurro y al ver que Izayoi lo miro a los ojos y en ellos veía la culpa. Su esposa no dijo nada, ella aun no lo podía creer.

—LO SABIA… ESE MALDITO DE TAKEMARU!... sabía que no debería de darle tanta confianza abuso de nosotros, de ti, ooh hija mía, no volverás a ver a ese hombre de eso me encargo yo — Grito su padre furioso, se levantó y estaba a dispuesto a salir. Cuando Izayoi lo detuvo.

—NO PADRE, DETENTE, él no tiene la culpa… él…. no es el padre.— Dijo Izayoi, diciendo lo último como un susurro. Su padre quedo en Shock ante estas palabras.

Ahora era el turno de la madre, que no podía creer en lo sucedido. —Hija… dime que no es cierto… yo no te crie de esa manera…— dijo su madre. Su madre se acercó a ella, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, con los ojos suplicantes para que no fuera verdad, que diría la gente…

—Estoy embarazada y Takemaru no es el padre— Confeso Izayoi sin poder mirarla a los ojos, hasta que sintió un dolor en su mejilla. Su madre la había cacheteado ella nunca lo había hecho. Eso sorprendió a Izayoi e incluso al padre que no podía creerlo, su esposa nunca había golpeado a sus hijos antes.

—COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A LA FAMIALIA…que dirán todos, la princesa se embarazo antes del matrimonio y de otro hombre… QUE ESCANDALO… dime que no lo piensas tener, será un bastardo.— Grito su madre echa una furia, el nombre de la familia Oshiro no podía estar en el fango, ella había cuidado su imagen y la de su familia siempre para que su hija mayor lo echara todo a perder.

—Es todo lo que te importa… el que dirán— respondió Izayoi enfadada por lo que comento su madre.

El padre no sabía qué hacer, amaba a su hija pero no podía creer que estuviera embarazada y su esposa tenía la razón. La Sra. Oshiro estaba a punto de responderle a su hija, pero fue interrumpida por el —¿Quién es el padre?— pregunto el con seriedad.

Izayoi podía ver y oír la decepción de su padre (tenía que decirle la verdad) pensó Izayoi, pero eso perjudicaría a ambas razas… si fuera de un youkai cualquiera no habría problemas, pero Inu no Taisho era el rey y daiyōkai más importante de todos, podían utilizar a su futuro hijo para amenazarlo, lo mejor sería ocultarlo. — No se… no puedo decirlo.— respondió ella.

El padre se decepciono más y se alejó de ella, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—COMO QUE NO LO SABES, con cuántos hombres has estado?— Grito su madre furiosa, por la situación de su hija, no podía creerlo, no saber quién era el padre, eso le hizo pensar lo peor de ella.

Izayoi quería llorar al escuchar a su madre… ella la estaba considerando una… tomo una respiración, no podía llorar, no ahora, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Lo hice por amor— susurro Izayoi completamente destrozada, mirando hacia la nada.

—Amor?... AMOR?, tu que sabes lo que es eso?.— Dijo su madre, pensando en que dirán los demás y en el futuro de su hija. —Que dirá Takemaru de ti… pobrecito, tal vez ya no querrá casarse contigo — miro su madre indignada.

Izayoi no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Takemaru, si sus padres hasta ahora están reaccionando así, puede que Takemaru sea pero… era su prometido.

—El padre… el padre es humano?— pregunto el Sr. Oshiro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, no podía enojarse el error ya estaba hecho y al escuchar el nombre de Takemaru, su esposa tendrá razón, será difícil que alguien quiera casarse con ella.

Izayoi lo pensó por unos segundos, no podía decir que sería humano, porque su bebe nacerá con rasgos de youkai y ya las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

—No…— fue lo único que respondió ella.

Su padre… No sabía qué hacer, su temor se había hecho realidad. El odiaba a los youkai pero tenía que ser justo uno de ellos en el que su hija se había fijado. Él era el rey de los seres humanos, así que cuando había problemas entre humanos y youkai él tenía que arreglar los asuntos. Era difícil la situación entre demonios y humanos, los demonios veían como invasores a los humanos, cuando en realidad era al revés (los humanos lo veían de esa manera).

—Tu… el bastardo será un hanyou…— Dijo su madre decepcionada, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que a la Sra. Oshiro se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó lentamente a su hija, tratando de ser comprensiva. —oooh cariño, pero hay una solución…—

Izayoi miro atenta a lo que diría su madre. —Él bebe aún no está completamente desarrollado o es aún muy pequeño podrías… Hay hierbas, las haces té y cuando…—

Pero Izayoi la interrumpió de inmediato, apartándose de su madre horrorizada por la idea. —Noooo mamá, yo quiero tenerlo— dijo Izayoi mientras tocaba el bulto que se había formado en su vientre.

—ERES UNA TONTA, te estoy dando una opción y quieres tener a esa cosa— dijo la madre con furia mientras señalaba el vientre de su hija. —La vida de la criatura será muy triste no será parte de esta familia… No lo hiciste por amor, te deslumbraste por el hombre, por ese youkai, era diferente a las cosas que tu conocías y …— pero la interrumpió el Sr Oshiro.

—BASTA MEI, es suficiente… — Hikari miro a su hija con enojo y le grito —Y en cuanto a ti… vete a tu habitación, hablaremos de esto mañana…—

Izayoi incapaz de soportar más se fue a su habitación, estaba segura que todo el castillo los había escuchado y los rumores se propagarían pronto. Pero eso era lo de menos, él tendría a su hijo, cueste lo que cueste.

Al estar en sus aposentos comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que le dolía, que tal si su madre tenía razón… en verdad lo hizo por amor?.


	5. Mal momento

**Gracias por los comentarios y los seguidores (son pocos pero me animan lo suficiente para continuar ) y lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen comentarios se que están por ahí . Habrá momentos en los que suba cada día (horas o minutos ._. ) donde suba capítulos y otros donde me tarde días o incluso semanas en subir. Aunque tratare de subir siempre :3 . Como siempre espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.  
>Gracias por leer y disfruten la lectura.<strong>

Lloro tanto hasta que se quedó dormida.

Pasaron las semanas, Izayoi se mantuvo alejada de todo y de todos, encerrada en su habitación y rechazando cualquier visita, negaba verse con su prometido porque ella no tenía el valor de rebelarle la verdad. Sus hermanas le llevaban la comida y salía pocas veces. Su vientre ya era de un tamaño considerable pero gracias a su kimono lo mantuvo oculto todo este tiempo (o eso es lo que a ella le gustaría pensar) aunque su embarazo era demasiado notable. Estaba aún triste por lo sucedido con sus padres. Ella se vistió y arregló. Sin saber estaba a dispuesta a salir por fin de sus aposentos, bajar y soportar el desprecio de sus padres y la servidumbre.

—Hermana, Takemaru está aquí…. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Por qué no sales? — Pregunto el pequeño Ren, preocupado al ver la tristeza de su hermana mayor.

—Tu… has escuchado algo extraño?— cuestiono Izayoi, normalmente su hermano estaba encantado con la llegada de Takemaru ya que él le enseñaba a usar la espada con el permiso de los padres del pequeño.

Ren pensó por unos segundos y después respondió. —Si… todos lo habíamos notado o eso creo… yo solo pensé que estabas engordando.— Ren esperaba que su hermana sonriera con lo último, y funciono pero fue una sonrisa triste.

—Así que todo este tiempo lo sabían?... todos?— Izayoi dijo eso con tristeza al parecer su idea de esconder a su bebe no había funcionado del todo. Su hermano solo asintió. Eso sorprendió a Izayoi de mala manera, aunque ya lo sabía y talvez era mejor ya no tendría por qué darle una explicación a todo el mundo.

—Menos Takemaru y nadie fuera del palacio lo sabe, hasta donde yo sé… te tienen mucho cariño como para hacer algo malo por ti— Le aclaro su hermano.

Era entendible porque Takemaru nunca lo noto, ya que él se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando o en algún trabajo… era un gran samurái y un buen hombre, aunque él siempre quería estar al lado Izayoi pero ella decía que el entrenamiento era importante. Izayoi lo apoyaba en sus entrenamientos, porque al principio no lo quería cerca, tenía tantos pretendientes y se veía obligada a conocerlos a todos, cuando fue el turno de Takemaru no le dio la oportunidad y lo veía uno más del montón. Ahora que comenzó a convivir más con Takemaru vio que es un buen hombre y un romántico (ella aun no lo veía con ojos de amor pero no dudaba que en algún momento sucedería). Pero después lo mantuvo alejado por el embarazo aunque no fue buena idea.

Ella agradecía que las personas le tomaran tanto cariño, solo esperaba que así fueran con su bebe.

—Gracias por la información, hermano… Tengo que retirarme— Agradeció Izayoi y estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de su hermano.

—¿Cuándo nacerá?—

—Pronto— Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre.

Ren sonrió al escuchar la respuesta pero aún tenía una pregunta más —Sera niño o niña?—

Izayoi estaba feliz por el interés de su hermano, se alegraba que al menos contara con el apoyo de sus hermanas y hermano. —Me gustaría que fuera niña… pero lo importante es que nazca sano. — respondió ella.

—Ayyy no, niñas noo… —Dijo Ren disgustado por la respuesta de su hermana, se acercó a Izayoi y le acaricio el vientre, ese acto hizo que ella se sorprendiera — Yo quiero que seas niño para jugar a muchas cosas. — dijo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo dejando a su hermana sola. Izayoi sonrió sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban de su lado.

Al ir a la gran sala, vio a sus padres aun molestos y decepcionados de ella. Ahí estaba Takemaru con una gran sonrisa por verla. Ella solo correspondió a la sonrisa de él.

—Izayoi, te ves hermosa—Hablo Takemaru.

—Gracias— Izayoi le dijo y sonrió.

—Dejemos que hablen a solas querido, es necesario— Hablo la madre, viendo la actuación de su hija para ser educada. Ella sentía que era su deber estar con ella para saber la reacción de Takemaru, pero ese era un error de su hija que tenía que afrontar ella sola. Su esposo dudo pero al final solo asintió en respuesta y salieron.

Takemaru tenía planeado llevar a Izayoi de paseo o en algún lugar agradable, pero desde que había llegado al Castillo Oshiro el aire se sentía tan pesado, los padres de su prometida no lo saludaron ni le dieron la bienvenida como de costumbre y su futuro hermano en ley ni siquiera lo había saludado. Eso lo preocupo y lo puso muy nervioso.

Después de unos minutos en silencio incomodo, Él ya lo sabía….

—No me amas, verdad?... Izayoi yo no — dijo pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—No, no es eso…Te he… Yo… — Ella trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia… —Eres un buen hombre, mereces a una mujer mejor— Talvez diciendo esas palabras será más fácil para ella alejarlo.

—Tonterías Izayoi yo te amo a ti — Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla, besarla y decirle que el estará siempre para ella… pero había algo raro, Izayoi era delgada, entonces que era ese extraño bulto que impedía el abrazo… Él se apartó de Izayoi y comenzó a verla de arriba abajo. Estaba embarazada, pero él nunca lo había notado, su amor lo había cegado para verla como siempre la recordaba.

—TUU…— él no sabía cómo reaccionar solo estaba en Shock.

Izayoi vio como Takemaru quedo en blanco simplemente así sin ninguna expresión que ella imaginaba… por ahora. Ella solo asintió con tristeza mirando hacia el suelo, pero el merecía una explicación y se la daría. —Takemaru, estoy embarazada… todo….—

Pero fue interrumpida por él. —Cómo?, tu y yo nunca… no pasó nada— dijo el, sabía que era estúpido de su parte pedir pero tenía que saber, "Talvez fue mi culpa no debí de haberla dejado tanto sola" se decía Takemaru así mismo.

Para Izayoi era difícil explicar, porque ella tampoco sabía cómo se sentía al respecto así que solo respondió —Tienes razón… yo conocí a otro hombre y simplemente sucedió— Al decir eso la cara de Takemaru cambio a rabia y dolor y la tomo fuertemente por las muñecas. Ella se asustó jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?... YO TE AMO— él se encontraba furioso con ella, le había visto la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo. "Se supone que tenía que hacerte mía" lo pensaba internamente. —Solo te estas casando conmigo para darle un padre a ese bastardo…—

Izayoi se retorció del dolor, —Takemaru, por favor me lastimas...Suéltame— Suplico ella, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de dolor por herirlo y de miedo porque nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera.

Él estaba completamente enojado pero miro el dolor de Izayoi y la soltó bruscamente, le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse, pero enfurecía al imaginarse a Izayoi con otro hombre.

Ella casi tropezaba al suelo al momento en que la soltó pero no lo hizo, al ver que él le dio la espalda ella quería acercarse pero temía el comportamiento que Setsuna pudiera mostrarle así que se mantuvo alejada.

—L-lo siento, no quería herirte… Entiendo si no quieres casarte conmigo… — Hablo Izayoi triste sin saber que más hacer solo mirando hacia la nada.

Setsuna había imaginado su vida al lado de Izayoi al saber que ella había aceptado casarse, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado por ese bebe ... —¿Quién es el padre?...¿Por qué no está contigo? — pregunto con enojo. No podía creer que un hombre había estado con la princesa y abandonarla así… al menos que este hombre fuera de un rango mayor o estuviera casado (o posiblemente ambas).

Izayoi quedo en blanco, que podía decirle, la verdad?... no, eso era mucho para asimilar, tal vez media verdad. —Eso no es importante— trato de no responder. Pero Takemaru la miro con tanta furia y dolor. Que ella no le quedo más que contarle lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. —Él tiene una familia y… no, no se… Es mejor así, solo puedo contarte que él bebe no es completamente…—

Pero fue interrumpida y cuando menos lo imagino, Takemaru la tenía nuevamente agarrada de las muñecas fuertemente, mirándola con furia. Eso la asusto y soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor. —CON UN YOKAI, TE ACOSTASTE CON UN YOKAI Y ESA COSA SERA UN HANYOU.— El gritaba enfurecido. Él se la pasaba peleando con esas cosas para que la mujer que amaba terminara acostándose con uno de ellos.

—BASTA TAKEMARU— entraron gritando los hermanos de Izayoi, eso ocasiono que Takemaru la soltara pero lo hizo tan brusco que ella cayó al suelo y se lastimo ya que ella hizo una mueca de dolor, que fue ignorado porque él estaba tan cegado por la furia y sus hermanos se acercaron con ella rodeándola protectoramente.

—NIÑOS ustedes no se metan, eso es cosa de su hermana y Takemaru.— Entro su madre gritando furiosamente contra ellos. El Sr Oshiro también entro junto a su esposa, estaba molesto con sus hijos por meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen, enojado con su hija mayor por su estupidez y furioso porque Takemaru la estaba tratando de esa manera.

Izayoi aun en el suelo miraba todo el caos a su alrededor, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre y caderas, trato de calmarse y respirar poco a poco pero fue inútil el dolor le era insoportable, ignoro a todos y todo. Trato de tranquilizarse hasta que sintió un líquido… "No, no ahora…. Es muy pronto…" pensó ella.

Mientras Madre e hijos discutían y Takemaru estaba tratando de asimilar todo. El Sr Ochiro miraba a su hija como esta hacia muecas de dolor y se agarraba el vientre, él estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando vio que el kimono de su hija estaba poco a poco manchándose de… sangre?


	6. Padre e Hijo

Las guerras entre daiyōkais y humanos nunca terminaban, un poderoso daiyōkai llamado Ryukotsusei decía que Inu no Taisho era demasiado blando con los humanos, lo cual el no negaba pero tampoco afirmaba trataba de ser lo más firme al tomar las decisiones. El trabajo era exhaustivo ya que tenía que verificar que todo iba de acuerdo a los tratados con los humanos. Había conocido hace tiempo al Sr. Oshiro el cual también era un hombre justo y le daba la razón a los yōkai cuando estos la tenían. Pero aun así nunca era suficiente.

Desde hace algunos meses, se la dedico a la política y a su familia, tratando de reforzar sus lazos con su hijo y esposa. Aunque la mayoría de las veces el gran Inu no Taisho se encontraba inquieto, no entendía el motivo y eso es lo que le preocupaba.

El gran daiyōkai dragón aprovecho esto para molestarlo y provocarlo, lo cual el Gran Rey Perro soportaba hasta que tuvo suficiente y se enfrentaron a una batalla, la cual gano el Rey de los daiyōkai demostrando así su fuerza e imponiendo respeto para los otros que estaban en su contra. No había derrotado del todo al dragón pero lo sello con unas de sus garras para deshacerse de él tiempo suficiente. Pero esto le consiguió graves heridas de las cuales se recuperaría pero necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras descansaba, escucho una voz…

—Padre, se encuentra mejor? —

Miro a su hijo que su apariencia era de 14 o 15 años humanos pero en youkai ya llevaba varios años, era tan estoico (algo que era bueno en un daiyōkai para no mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie) pero le preocupaba porque veía que a Sesshomaru solo le interesaba el poder y era egoísta, nada que ver con el joven y cariñoso cachorro que fue antes —Sesshomaru… me alegra verte, gracias por tu preocupación me siento mejor. —

El chico solo asintió en respuesta, mantuvieron silencio mientras miraban el eclipse lunar.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa padre?... — pregunto el joven.

Inu no Taisho solo suspiro, era rara la curiosidad de su hijo, guardo silencio por un minuto y respondió —No lo sé…—

Su hijo no tan convencido por la respuesta —Es por esa mujer humana — dijo con un tono molesto y con desprecio al decir "humana".

Inu no Taisho se sorprendió, no sabía que responder se suponía que nadie lo sabía, solo su esposa porque él se lo había confesado y a su fiel siervo Myoga, pero jamás lo había vuelto a mencionar desde ese día. Solo guardo silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sesshomaru se enojó porque su padre había caído con una humana, un ser inferior y despreciable, nada comparada a su madre una respetable y gran daiyōkai —No trates de mentir, se la verdad... cómo pudiste engañar a Madre con una mujer tan poca cosa? — Habló el.

—SESSHOMARU, basta… este asunto no es te incumbencia — Dijo el gran demonio perro, molesto por la insolencia de su hijo.

—Sí, si lo es…sabes que esa estúpida humana esta embarazada. — gruño el joven.

—Iza- ella está embarazada?— dijo Inu no Taisho sorprendido por la noticia él no lo sabía, tal vez por eso se sentía preocupado o extraño, por una parte la noticia lo hacía feliz pronto tendrá un hijo o hija… pero por el otro lado, el cachorro nacería como un hanyou algo que era despreciado por todos y como un bastardo.

Sesshomaru después de ver lo que acababa de decir se sentía estúpido pensó que su padre lo sabía, pero ahora resulta que no era así. Él tenía que deshacerse del cachorro pero no quería ensuciarse con sangre sucia de hanyou, el cachorro no merecía su tiempo ni sus energías "Probablemente los humanos se encarguen de él, son muy buenos en destrozarse unos a otros" pensó el príncipe.

Inu no Taisho miro a su hijo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Debería castigarlo pero ahora no era el momento, tenía que preguntarle todo lo que sabía acerca del embarazo de Izayoi y como se enteró de todo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?...Sesshomaru? — pregunto el padre calmado y olvidando la impertinencia de su hijo.

"Como padre pudo hacernos esto a mí y a madre, solo a un lado tratando de formar otra familia… arruinando el linaje más poderoso, cometiendo un gran insulto para cualquier yokai, al relacionarse con una humana." pensó Sesshomaru guardando silencio, tratando de calmarse y no dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominen. —Eso no es importante… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? — dijo furioso.

—Sesshomaru sé que estas molesto… pero ahora no es momento, necesito que me digas lo que sabes y te prometo que hablare contigo sobre esto— respondió Inu no Taisho tratando de no exaltarse y dar una reprimenda a su hijo que tenía merecida pero aun no era el momento, necesitaba oír sobre su futuro cachorro.

No es momento… y entonces cuando?, hablemos ahora padre — exigió el príncipe con decisión en sus ojos y enojo.

SESSHOMARU— advirtió el rey perdiendo la paciencia.

Piensas castigarme como cuando era un cachorro por hablar con la verdad, ya no soy uno — dijo Sesshomaru.

—Tal vez no pueda castigarte como cuando eras un cachorro más joven pero puedo enseñarte como respetar a tu padre de otra manera— regaño Inu no Taisho enfurecido por las contestaciones de su hijo.

—Cómo quieres que respete a alguien que sus actos son indignos y ensucian el linaje con una especie inferior— respondió rápidamente el joven elevando el tono de voz cada vez más agresivo.

Inu no Taisho molesto por las insolencias de su hijo, tenía que darle una lección, así que incremento su youkai, solo para demostrar su fuerza y asustar un poco a su hijo, pero Sesshomaru estaba furioso, manteniéndose estoico y comenzó a utilizar su propia fuerza para protegerse de su padre. Era como una competencia Inu no Taisho no lo estaba utilizando completamente porque tenía sus heridas y no se lo permitían por completo, su sorpresa era que su hijo se mantenía a la par demostrando también su valía. El gran rey se cansó de juegos y saco toda su energía, Sesshomaru sorprendido por la fuerza de su padre solo gruño en respuesta, pero la energía demoniaca era tanta que lo empezó a sofocar, sabiendo que no podía igualarla se dio por vencido dejando que la energía lo dominara por completo.

Taisho miro a su hijo ahora agotado y palidecido por la lección. Él se encontraba cansado por la demostración hacia su hijo pero era necesario.

—Bien Sesshomaru espero esto no se vuelva a repetir… sé que estas furioso y tienes motivos pero no es momento de discutirlo ahora, tengo que saber cómo se encuentra la mujer humana. — Dijo Inu no Taisho con voz firme.

Sesshomaru estaba dolido por la traición de su padre, se supone que se hablaban con la verdad pero su padre traiciono su confianza ocultándole algo así. El solo guardo silencio sin responder.

Inu no Taisho quedo serio esperando la respuesta de su hijo pero jamás llego, no tenía que ser muy duro con el después de todo sentía la confusión que Sesshomaru estaba pasando, tenía que ser más comprensivo con su hijo. Así que tomo la decisión de responderle lo que pudiera.

Muy bien hijo, pregunta, tienes derecho… pero cuidando tu tono de voz— lo dijo con calma, cambiando completamente su temperamento.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de actitud de su padre y de energía a su alrededor, pero trato de no mostrarlo, "Un yokai no puede demostrar sus sentimientos ni debilidades" recordó, después de todo tarde o temprano será rey y tiene que tener control sobre sí mismo. Pensó detenidamente la pregunta que le haría a su padre ya que tenía que demostrar que no era un cachorro nunca más.

—Cómo pudiste hacer a un lado a Madre? — cuestiono con tono frío, mirando estoicamente a su padre esperando una respuesta.

Inu no Taisho trataba de dar una respuesta, pero tampoco la sabia. Sintió algo especial por Izayoi, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por su compañera de vida. No podía compararlos ya que eran muy diferentes. No tenía claros sus sentimientos por Izayoi ya que fueron instantáneos y ellos nunca aclararon nada. Noto la impaciencia de su hijo y decidió hablarle con la verdad.

—No hice a un lado a nadie, tu madre siempre tendrá y tiene un lugar especial en mí al igual que tú, ustedes son mi familia y nunca los hare a un lado a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo que sucedió con Izayoi… es distinto. — aclaro Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su padre continuara, a lo cual el solo asintió y continuo. — La conocí cuando fui a vigilar las tierras humanas, que no hubiera ningún youkai o humanos tratar de matar a uno. Todo estaba tranquilos, hasta que observe a unos hombres aprovecharse de una joven, la ayude y resulto ser Izayoi, conforme pasaron los días nos fuimos conociendo más y vi que no éramos tan diferentes… solo sucedió. Era algo nuevo y diferente que yo jamás había conocido. Tu madre ya lo sabe y me perdono, espero que tú también lo hagas... Pero ahora tengo que hacerme responsable y ayudar a Izayoi con el nuevo cachorro que esta por nacer — respondió, mirando detenidamente a su hijo esperando una reacción de él, pero no obtuvo nada.

Sesshomaru solo guardo silencio tratando de asimilar toda la información. "Eso nunca me sucederá a mi" pensó Sesshomaru. —Entiendo, Si madre te perdono yo también lo hare. — dijo el joven sabiendo que su madre no perdonaba fácilmente.

Inu no Taisho agradecido por la respuesta y admirando el respeto que su hijo tiene a hacia Irasue. La tensión que había en el aire había desaparecido el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, decidió volver a preguntar a su hijo; como sabia lo de Izayoi y que esta se encontraba embarazada.

Sesshomaru se tensó ante la pregunta y su padre sabía que la respuesta que le darían no sería buena.

—Escuche algunos rumores al principio y comencé a investigar por mi propia cuenta. Le pregunte a Myoga y me lo confirmo un poco después de negociar con él (aunque la palabra negociar se trataban de amenazas de muerte hacia la pequeña pulga). Decidí ir hacia tierras humanas, para escuchar algunos rumores similares hasta que logre verla, después me aleje de y espere a que lo mencionaras pero jamás lo hiciste. — respondió el joven algo molesto.

Inu no Taisho escucho atento, sabía que Myoga no era tanto de fiar pero no dejaba de ser fiel a él, era algo comprensible que le contara la verdad a su hijo ya que la pulga respetaba pero temía del príncipe. Pero al escuchar que su cachorro se dirigió a tierras humanas solo, le preocupo los humanos llegaban a ser impredecibles y si lo hubieran matado o peor.

—Cómo te atreviste a ir tu solo, es muy peligroso… No vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que sea bajo supervisión, entendido hijo? — regaño el padre con evidente preocupación.

Algo que detestaba Sesshomaru, el ya no era un cachorro que necesitaba ser mimado o sobreprotegido. Solo desvió la mirada de su padre.

El gran daiyōkai se acercó a su hijo tomándolo por la barbilla suavemente —Mírame Sesshomaru— ordeno con voz suave, lo cual su hijo obedeció, en su mirada el padre observo muchas cosas que su hijo no expresaba abiertamente, al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca vio que su hijo aún era un niño aunque el tratara de aparentar madurez. — Eres mi hijo y nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti. Yo siempre te mirare con los mismos ojos a pesar de la edad que tengas, siempre serás un cachorro para mí. Trata de no crecer tan rápido hijo, aun tienes mucho que aprender. Pero aun así estoy muy orgulloso de ti. — al finalizar estas palabras le dio un cálida sonrisa a su hijo que muy pocas veces un daiyōkai demostraba. —Y espero no vuelvas a hacerlo, de acuerdo? —

El príncipe solo asintió, tratando de controlar sus emociones ante las sinceras palabras de su padre. Cuando pudo mantener sus sentimientos en calma pregunto — ¿Qué pasara con él hanyou que espera la humana? —

Inu no Taisho no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por la pregunta, ya que se mostraba que Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por él bebe que pronto llegaría.

Voy a hacer lo que es correcto y ayudare a Izayoi a criar al pequeño, pero primero tengo que asegurarme que ella este segura para que ella ni él bebe corran peligro y estén a salvo. Pero primero tengo que hablar con tu madre— respondió él.

Sesshomaru se encontraba algo disgustado por la decisión de su padre al querer criar al hanyou pero era lo más justo.

—La vida de un hanyou no es fácil Sesshomaru y nadie lo aceptara aun siendo un príncipe entre ambas especies. Tú serás su hermano mayor, así que pronto tendrás a alguien a quien proteger. —

—Alguien a quien proteger?... Para mí, Sesshomaru, eso es totalmente innecesario. — respondió fríamente.

Su padre entristeció ante la respuesta de su hijo. — Me entristece que digas esas palabras de esa manera, pero respetare tu decisión. Espero con el tiempo cambien tus pensamientos pero por ahora volvamos a casa y veremos que tiene que decir tu madre con la noticia. —

Sesshomaru solo asintió y siguió a su padre. Pensaba en lo que su padre le dijo, una parte de él quería obedecerlo para no decepcionarlo pero por el otro, no quería rebajarse a cuidar a un mestizo.

Mientras tanto Inu no Taisho esperaba que su hijo cambiara de opinión y que con ello se enseñara a ser más compasivo y compartido. Pero por ahora tenía dos preocupaciones; la reacción de su esposa con la nueva noticia, y el estado de Izayoi.

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. :D me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque sean pocos, las quiero un montón enserio. Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo y tratare de publicar pronto. Les mando un gran saludo. **


	7. Confesion

Llegaron al palacio donde fueron recibidos por siervos youkais de clase baja queriendo cumplir sus órdenes y deseos. A los cuales este rechazo amablemente e insistió que prosiguieran con sus deberes, los cuales todos obedecieron instantáneamente.

Padre e hijo prosiguieron su camino en el Palacio en busca de Irasue, no se encontraba dentro pero ambos la conocía bien, así que ya sabían dónde encontrarle.

—Sesshomaru ve a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con tu madre a solas. — ordeno el padre, el hijo estaba a punto de protestar pero esos asuntos no le concernían del todo, así que de mala gana asintió y obedeció.

Inu no Taisho se dirigió a los jardines el cual era enorme, está bien cuidado y contenía diferentes tipos de vegetación. Ahí se encontraba su compañera de vida paseando.

Él estaba a punto de saludarla pero fue interrumpido por Irasue.

—Esposo mío, Espero que tú y Sesshomaru estuvieran compartiendo tiempo juntos porque no lo vi por un rato, Por cierto lograste observar el eclipse lunar fue muy bello. — dijo ella, mirándolo.

—Si, si lo hicimos y tienes razón… pero no vengo a hablarte sobre eso. — Aclaro él.

La manera en como lo dijo, a ella no le agrado, sabía que malas noticias vendrían a continuación.

—Sucede algo?... Quieres hablar de nuestro cachorro, verdad?. Él ya está actuando como un adulto, a veces ni siquiera sé cómo se siente ni lo que piensa. Pero es un chico muy educado y hace lo que se le pide. —

Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza —No era de eso de lo que quiero hablar, pero ya que lo mencionas, temo que nuestro hijo madure tan rápido a pesar de su corta edad... Sé que es bueno porque tarde o temprano será rey, pero él todavía es un cachorro y no veo justo que oculte sus sentimientos tan fríamente todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano eso le ocasionara mucho dolor. —

Irasue pensó en lo que dijo su compañero, —Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera… hablare con el sobre ello. Aunque dudo que cambie, a veces llega a ser tan testarudo como su padre. —

Esa respuesta mereció una risa del rey —Solo de mí?... Creo que su madre también se lleva el mérito. —

Irasue rio en voz baja, y mantuvieron mirándose el uno a otro.

— Como se encuentran tus heridas? — Ella se acercó a él para examinarlo y ver que todo estaba sanando a la perfección. Sabía que la batalla le había dejado graves heridas a su compañero, que estaban tardando en sanar porque fueron infringidas por otro poderoso daiyōkai y tardarían más tiempo.

Estaba aliviada que su marido estaba a salvo, evitándole una gran responsabilidad y perdida a ella y a su cachorro. También porque aunque ella no lo admitiera abiertamente, había caído en el amor con él, le dolió la infidelidad que este cometió aunque no lo demostró. Cuando él le confeso todo al principio, quería odiarlo, _"¿Cómo pudo cambiarme por una humana? " _Era lo que pensaba cada vez que lo recordaba. No entendía como una humana era rival para ella, los humanos son despreciables y no viven tanto, en cambio ella era hermosa y su belleza permanecería a pesar de los años. Pero creía que su compañero se había cansado y había buscado por ello a otra mujer. Al principio la pareja daiyōkai se mantuvo distanciada pero conforme pasaban las semanas decidieron intentarlo todo de nuevo, fortaleciendo nuevamente lo que creían perdido.

Inu no Taisho sabiendo que el dolor que le ocasionaría a su compañera era inevitable tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

—Irasue… Izayoi esta embarazada. — confeso incapaz de mirarla.

Ella al escuchar esto, le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de él, sin saber que decir o que sentir.

A Inu no Taisho le dolía lastimarla. Sus padres los habían comprometido desde que eran unos cachorros y se casaron cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Todo esto con el fin de mantener el linaje y unir ambas tierras. Muchos daiyōkai o familias nobles se comprometían sin amor, pero no puedes pasar siglos con la misma persona y evitar sentir algo especial. Él no tenía claro si sentía amor o no hacia ella, porque al conocer a Izayoi sintió cosas que nunca había sentido, pero no sabía si fue solo por la emoción del momento o algo que lo acompañaría siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos — Y qué piensas hacer?... vas a abandonarnos e irte con esa mujer? — dijo Irasue fríamente.

—Noo, noo por supuesto que no, como crees que haría algo así, ustedes son mi familia jamás los haría a un lado. — Respondió él alarmado por la pregunta de su esposa. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. —Y-yo lo único que quiero es hacerme… podrías por favor mirarme Irasue — pero ella no obedeció y mantuvo dándole la espalda. Él se encontraba tan cerca de ella —Por favor — suplico él.

Ella de mala gana acepto, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción se encontraba completamente estoico. El sonrió para sus adentros, su hijo y ella eran tan similares tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lo único que quiero es ver como esta Izayoi y hacerme responsable por el cachorro. — hablo Inu no Taisho.

Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer le dolió a Irasue pero no lo demostró —Bien — respondió ella estoicamente.

Esto molestaba a Inu no Taisho, que su hijo y compañera no pudieran hablar abiertamente sus sentimientos a pesar de que era obvio como se sentían. —Eso es todo?... solo bien? — pregunto el algo molesto.

—Y como esperas que reaccione?... que llore y te grite por un error que ya cometiste— contesto ella rápidamente con algo de dolor en su voz.

A Inu no Taisho le dolió escuchar las palabras de su esposa ella tenía razón pero, — Irasue llevamos siglos casados. No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, al menos no de mí, no todo el tiempo, pero quiero que me digas por muy doloroso que sea cómo te sientes, quiero saber tu opinión al respecto. Sé que me ayudas con asuntos diplomáticos y aportas lo que piensas, pero ahora te necesito no solo como mi Reyna sino también como mi compañera de vida. —

Ella se desconcertó por las palabras de su compañero, — Quieres mi opinión?... De acuerdo, creo que fuiste un estúpido al enredarte con una humana, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?... y ahora resulta que tendrás un cachorro hanyou bastardo. Las decisiones que tomaste al procrear y acostarte con una humana son… poco éticas, arruinaste el linaje daiyōkai y nuestro matrimonio...— Grito ella furiosa. —Pero, el error ya está hecho así que no sirve de nada que te reclame esto.— finalizo ella más calmada y triste desviando la mirada. Ella se avergonzó un poco por su arrebato, ahora todo el palacio los escucharía y los rumores correrían pronto, pero después ya no lo importo porque tarde o temprano esto saldría a la luz.

Inu no Taisho entristeció por la opinión de su compañera aunque era cierta. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo, al principio ella se desconcertó y trato de negarse pero era lo que necesitaba así que lo correspondió.

—Lo sé, lo se cariño. Todo es mi culpa. Lo que yo e Izayoi…— Dijo el con calma mientras se abrazaban, pero sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañera al mencionar a la mujer humana así que evito el tema. —Quiero lo mejor para ti y mi hijo, sé que cometí errores, pero no dejare que vuelvan a suceder. Ahora un cachorro viene en camino y al ser un hanyou su vida será dura y me necesitara al igual que su madre. Eso no quiere decir que a ti o a Sesshomaru los hare a un lado, pero necesito responsabilizarme también de ellos. —

Irasue solo se mantuvo abrazando a su compañero, tratando de analizar la situación, aunque tenía una pregunta que la estaba matando, ¿Cómo pudo su marido saber que la otra mujer estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso aun mantenían contacto?, al final su curiosidad pudo más que ella. —Y cómo te enteraste que ella estaba embarazada pregunto? — pregunto.

Ahora era el turno de Inu no Taisho para tensarse y ella al sentir eso creyó que su miedo se había hecho realidad; Su compañero seguía engañándola.

—… Sesshomaru me lo dijo. Yo no he vuelto a ver a Izayoi. — aclaro el, eso hizo que Irasue se sintiera aliviada porque su compañero había sido honesto con ella. Pero como sabia su hijo esa información. Se alejó un poco de Inu no Taisho y lo miro confusa, este al verla sabía que su esposa quería una explicación. —Sesshomaru escucho algunos rumores, quería saber si eran ciertas así que fue a investigarlo el solo a las tierras humanas y ahí es cuando la vio. —

Ella se horrorizo al saber que su pequeño estuvo solo con los humanos. —Nuestro hijo como se atrevió a irse de esa manera… pudo haberle pasado muchas cosas, los humanos son impredecible, cuando lo vea me va a oír. — dijo ella con un tono molesto. El cual divirtió a Inu no Taisho. —No es gracioso, espero y le llamaras la atención, Sesshomaru no puede ir haciendo lo que quiera por la vida. —

—Tranquila, ya lo hice, créeme que el cachorro no lo volverá a hacer. — respondió el con media sonrisa.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a la madre la cual solo asintió. Mantuvieron silencio. Hasta que Inu no Taisho acabo con él al decir, — En cuanto a lo de Izayoi… tendré que ir a verla mañana al amanecer para ver cómo se encuentra ella y el cachorro que está por venir. —

Irasue asintió con tristeza, ya no había nada más que decir y trato de retirarse. Pero fue detenida por su compañero. —Irasue, espera… tengo que pedirte un favor. — Ella solo asintió esperando lo que dirá su compañero. — Necesitare tu ayuda y de Sesshomaru en el cuidado del cachorro. —

Esas palabras ocasionaron una mueca de disgusto por parte de Irasue, ella no quería cuidar a un hanyou sería como rebajarse de nivel al de los humanos. El vio su reacción —No voy a obligarte a nada lo mismo le dije a Sesshomaru, pero quiero que pienses en esto y hables con él. El cachorro necesitara de nosotros cuando su madre no este y quiero que se sienta aceptado por parte de ustedes. —

Ella quería negarse, pero por el amor que tenía por su compañero lo aceptaría, también porque los humanos no viven tanto como los youkais y los daiyōkai viven mucho más que ellos, eso quiere decir que cuando el hanyou aun sea muy joven perdería a su madre.

—L-lo pensare. — respondió, una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, desde muy joven se le decía que los seres humanos son depreciables y de un rango muy inferior a ellos. Y otra parte de ella sabía que el cachorro que estaba por nacer era completamente inocente y ajeno a la situación.

—Gracias es más de lo que yo pudiera pedir. — dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió y se marchó, quería retirarse a sus aposentos tenia tantas cosas y sentimientos dentro de ella que quería aclarar pero por ahora tenía la necesidad de hablar con su cachorro.

**Sorpresa, Sorpresa :P apuesto a que no se esperaban este capitulo tan pronto :B**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a rya16 y Cindy-chan10 por sus comentarios y seguimiento en mi historia al igual que Kidaraka, aleandra y a todos los demás lectores. Muchas Gracias les mando un gran saludo. Espero disfruten de la historia al igual que me gusta tanto escribirla.**


	8. Nacimiento

Inu no Taisho suspiro con cansancio, era demasiado para un día. Él deseaba otro hijo o hija pero no de esta manera, creía que lo tendría nuevamente con Irasue, nunca se imaginó que Izayoi terminara embarazada, Tal vez si la situación se hubiera dado de manera diferente estaría encantado pero no así.

Se quedó ahí en el jardín por un tiempo tratando de aclarar todos los pensamientos de su mente y relajarse por sus heridas. Miro hacia el cielo y observo que faltaba poco para el amanecer, Decidió prepararse para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le esperara a continuación.

Mientras tanto en la casa Oshiro…

Padre, hermano y prometido estaban esperando fuera de la habitación de la joven donde algunas mujeres de la servidumbre, hermanas y madre la ayudaban con el nacimiento.

El hombre mayor estaba preocupado por su hija, el pequeño confundido por la situación y el joven molesto y angustiado por la salud de su prometida. El rey ordeno a su hijo esperar fuera o jugar el cual el niño obedeció. Aprovechando estos momentos el Sr. Oshiro decidió hablar seriamente con Setsuna.

— Takemaru espero no volver a ver que tomes ese tipo de actitud hacia mi hija o tendré que tomar medidas que yo no quiero hacer. — Hablo Hikari con voz amenazadora.

—Y como esperaba que reaccionara Señor, Amo a su hija como no tiene una idea y me molesta tanto que yo me he esforzado mucho por hacerla feliz y me pague de esta manera. — respondió Takemaru serio y con algo de molestia en su voz.

El Sr. Oshiro sabía que el samurái tenía razón. El chico había intentado de todo con tal de llamar la atención de su hija la cual esta rechazaba sutilmente.

— Señor, de verdad amo a Izayoi más que nada en el mundo. Y perdón por mi manera de actuar, pero la traición de su hija me duele— Confeso Takemaru.

El hombre mayor pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente hablo. —De acuerdo muchacho y aprecio tus palabras hacia mi hija, pero si tu amor por Izayoi están grande como dices… estas dispuesto a seguir junto a ella aun con el hanyou de por medio. —

Takemaru guardo silencio sin poder responder, no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo, odiaba a los yōkais había matado a cientos por meterse en territorios humanos sin permiso o por algún delito. Solo les guardaba cierta distancia porque tenían que evitarse una guerra. Pero… su amor por Izayoi era tan grande para cuidar a un bebe que no es suyo?. Y lo más importante ¿Izayoi lo amaba de la misma manera?

El padre vio las inseguridad del joven, él también tenía algunas dudas similares, no sabía que pensar de su hija. Al igual que las mayorías de los humanos tenia los mismos pensamientos de desagrado hacia los yōkais, pero era el Rey así que tenía que tener que ser justo en cuanto a decisiones diplomáticas con el fin de no tener guerras. Aunque tanto humanos como daiyōkais estaban desesperados por demostrar cual es la especie más dominante… así que tarde o temprano se ocasionaría una guerra, pero trataba de evitarse el tiempo suficiente.

Ambos hombres estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que los gritos de dolor de la hija mayor habían cesado y en un corto periodo de tiempo fueron remplazados con el llanto de un bebe. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron rápidamente a la habitación y quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron. Una mujer mayor le dio al bebe con temor a la princesa la cual lo sostenía con cuidado y amor. La poca servidumbre que estaba ayudando a la joven con su parto al igual que la familia estaban consternados con lo que miraban. No parecía en nada a un bebe común; tenía una cabellera plateada y unas pequeñas orejitas de perro.

El pequeño bebe lloraba y con unas suaves palabras de su madre y el cariño que esta le brindaba, lograron tranquilizarlo.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras miraban la escena de madre e hijo. Izayoi se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable por el esfuerzo; estaba completamente pálida, sus respiraciones eran débiles y sostenía a él bebe con la poca fuerza que tenía.

— M-me gustaría que me dieran un tiempo a solas con mi hijo, por favor les pido que se retiren — dijo Izayoi con algo de dificultad sin despegar la vista de su hijo.

Las siervas asintieron levemente, esperando la respuesta de los reyes.

— Tiene razón, todos retirémonos, necesita tiempo a solas. — Hablo la Sra. Oshiro con rectitud. Todos obedecieron y se marcharon dejando solo a Izayoi y bebe.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, la Reyna ordeno que a toda la servidumbre, se reuniera en la gran sala. Al igual que su esposo, hijos y Takemaru.

Al estar todos reunidos ella hablo. — Reuní a todos aquí porque quiero hablar de un tema en particular, creo que todos sabemos lo sucedido con mi hija y gracias por mantener este secreto, pero ahora más que nunca les pido que sigan guardando la noticia, todo sea por el bienestar de la princesa Izayoi… Espero que esto no salga fuera del palacio, al que sea sorprendido realizando esta acción le será retirado todo sus privilegios y será inmediatamente despedido y desterrado de las tierras… Confió en ustedes. Ahora pueden retirarse—

Toda la servidumbre asintió, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

— Mamá no entiendo porque nadie más puede saberlo, él bebe es muy hermoso digno de ser exhibido al mundo— Dijo Sakura con ternura al recordar a su sobrino.

— Sii y unas pequeñas orejitas, es tan lindo no puedo esperar en sostenerlo. — hablo Hana.

— Y es niño, por fin podre tener un compañero de juegos. — aporto también Ren, deseando que él bebe creciera para poder jugar con él.

Takemaru no prestaba atención a las palabras de los niños, ya que se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de llegar a una respuesta ante la pregunta de Hikari. El Sr. Oshiro solo miraba con tristeza la inocencia en las palabras de sus hijos ante la llegada del hanyou.

— Basta niños, nadie sostendrá ni jugara con esa bestia— ordeno la madre con frialdad.

— Pero madre él no es una bestia es un bebe. — cuestiono Ren.

— Y es muy lindo— respondieron ambas gemelas.

— Eso parece a simple vista, pero tarde o temprano será un monstruo. — dijo la madre. Los niños estaban a punto de replicar pero ella contesto rápidamente —Recuerdan a la familia Hirubi? —

—S-sí— respondieron los niños con tristeza ante el recuerdo.

—Y que paso con ellos, lo saben? — pregunto la Sra. Oshiro.

— Mei basta… no creo q- — hablo el Sr Oshiro, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

— No cariño, ellos tienen que decirlo… vamos díganme—

— Ellos fueron… fueron asesinados. — dijo Sakura con tristeza y con algunas lágrimas.

— Si hija, eso sucedió. Fueron asesinados por intentar ayudar a un Hanyou, un monstruo el cual ellos creían que era igual que nosotros. Esas cosas no son como nosotros, ni siquiera son yokais tampoco, son simples criaturas salvajes. —

— Pero él es solo un bebe… p-puede que sea diferente— hablo Ren con voz entrecortada y lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Mei se acercó a su hijo y lo tomo de la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos, — Sé que es doloroso aceptar la realidad… espero que piensen bien mis palabras, Ahora vayan a su habitación. —

Sus hijos obedecieron con tristeza y dolor ante el trágico recuerdo; la familia Hirobi era una gran familia noble, poderosa, amable y rica económicamente. Tenían a una niña un año menor que Ren lo que los convertía en compañeros de juegos y un chico dos años mayor que las gemelas, las cuales estaban enamoradas de este. Tenían que salir de viaje por circunstancias diplomáticas y por el camino encontraron a un hanyou el cual se encontraba herido tenía similitudes con toro, pero eso a ellos no les importaba era un ser vivo que al igual que todos necesitaba cuidados. El Hanyou al recibir abusos toda su vida, no sabía que las intenciones de estos humanos eran buenas, así que se defendió causando la muerte de ambas partes.

—Mei creo que te excediste con la explicación. — dijo el Sr. Oshiro molesto.

—No ellos tienen que saber la verdad… Ahora Takemaru. — Hablo ella.

Takemaru al escuchar su nombre miro a la Sra Oshiro.

—Lamento la humillación que te ocasiono mi hija por tal traición, espero y puedas perdonarla… Aun tu compromiso con mi hija sigue en pie o ya cambiaste de idea, joven Takemaru? — pregunto la Sra Oshiro luciendo preocupada.

Takemaru aún no había llegado a una respuesta y se encontraba angustiado por el aspecto que tenía Izayoi, si ella moría a causa de dar a luz a esa cosa no sabría qué hacer. —Honestamente No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar… pero me preocupa más su salud en estos momentos— respondió.

—Descuida sea cual sea tu decisión serás bienvenido a esta casa te tenemos un gran aprecio y cualquier cosa te avisaremos. —

—Gracias mi señora, tengo que retirarme. Si me disculpan —

—Por favor Takemaru espero tomes la decisión correcta. —

Setsuna asintió realizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando se marchó Takemaru, el sr Oshiro solo negaba con la cabeza no podía creer que su esposa estuviera más preocupada por el compromiso que por el bienestar de su hija.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mei? Nuestra hija está débil de salud y te preocupa más por su compromiso. — dijo el padre demostrando indignación por el comportamiento de su esposa.

— Se lo que estás pensando, pero nadie va a aceptarla en matrimonio con un hijo hanyou al que cuidar, Takemaru es la única opción. — respondió ella a la defensiva.

Su esposa tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía… — Hablaremos de eso más tarde, nuestra preocupación principal tiene que ser nuestra hija. — hablo el Sr Oshiro con voz firme.

Su esposa asintió, — Tienes razón, también hay que investigar quién es el padre de ese bastardo y como solucionaremos ese problema. —

— Para que nos interesaría saberlo, ¿dónde está ahora?... ese yokai o lo que sea no me interesa, solo hay que esperar que nuestra hija mejore y después hablaremos sobre qué haremos con el hanyou. — Dijo Hikari molesto al mencionar al padre del hanyou, que nunca había mostrado signos de preocupación por su hija.

— Si lo que creo es correcto, tal vez la llegada del hanyou no sea tan mala después de todo… pero por ahora tengo que ver como se encuentra nuestra hija. — respondió Mei con una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo que desconcertó a su marido, pero al igual que ella necesitaba velar por el bienestar de Izayoi.

*************************************************************  
><strong>Hola espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir así que solo salió esto : .  
>Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por Leer. <strong>


	9. Reencuentro

Izayoi se encontraba amamantando al pequeño hanyou, nunca se imaginó que sentiría tanto dolor físicamente, pero emocionalmente se encontraba maravillada, miraba a su hijo con tanto amor. Lo que más le atraía de su hijo eran sus orejitas, le acaricio por un momento de curiosidad y estas se movieron torpemente al contacto. Izayoi rio ante eso. Se encontraba tan exhausta y débil. Tenía que descansar pero no quería dejar de admirar a su pequeño bebe.

Ella temía que si cerraba sus ojos jamás volvería a abrirlos, pero sus parpados estaban tan pesados, se encontraba muy débil y comenzó a tener frio.

—No pienso abandonarte por nada del mundo hijo mío— susurro con ternura.

Pero su cuerpo le exigía descansar y poco a poco comenzó a entrar a la oscuridad.

Inu no Taisho se acercaba al castillo Oshiro, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los humanos al verlo, ya que humanos y yokai casi no se visitaban al menos que fueran por cosas diplomáticas de causa mayor algo que rara vez se ocasionaba.

Decidió abandonar su verdadera forma para no asustar a las personas del castillo. Estando cerca de ahí escucho el abrir de las puertas del castillo y que un hombre joven se alejaba de ahí se mantuvo alejado de él ya que parecía hostil y en su estado no quería una pelea innecesaria.

—Ese hombre que cabalga y se aleja del castillo es el prometido de la princesa Izayoi— escucho una voz Inu no Taisho que ya había escuchado muchas veces antes, pero al estar tan perdido de sus pensamientos no noto que se encontraba tan cerca de él.

—Myoga, que sorpresa no sabía que estabas aquí. Supongo que debería castigarte por hablar con Sesshomaru sobre esto. — Dijo Inu no Taisho con voz fría, ocasionando que la pulga llorara de miedo.

—P-pero m-mi Señor?.

—Tranquilo estaba mintiendo, aunque no es mala idea…

Al escuchar esto la pulga comenzó a temer por su vida, aunque sabía que el Gran rey solo bromeaba algo que a Myoga no le causaba mucha gracia.

—Qué piensa hacer, Gran Señor? — Pregunto el pequeño yokai preocupado por la vida de su Señor.

—Dijiste que ese hombre es el prometido de Izayoi, piensa casarse? — Pregunto Inu no Taisho, feliz porque Izayoi no estaba sola pero las intenciones del humano eran buenas?.

—Si o esos son los rumores que he escuchado, aproveche mi tamaño para venir de vez en cuando a ver la seguridad de la mujer humana, sé que usted hubiera querido que la vigilara.

Inu no Taisho escuchaba con atención a la pulga, hasta que una pregunta surgió —Sabias todo este tiempo que Izayoi se encontraba embarazada y nunca lo mencionaste. — Dijo furioso y gruñendo.

Myoga se alejó un poco del Daiyōkai furioso y junto nerviosamente sus dedos.

Inu no Taisho sabía que su enojo no era del todo por su fiel siervo y amigo si no por el mismo, era el culpable de todo desde un principio. Suspiro con frustración y se tranquilizó. Pronto comenzó a llegarle un leve olor a muerte.

—No es tu culpa Myoga, estabas haciendo lo que creías que era lo mejor. Ahora tengo que irme tengo que verla. — Dijo Inu no Taisho tranquilizando.

La pulga suspiro de alivio, pero la preocupación por su señor seguía latente en él. —Es muy peligroso, le recomiendo que deje las cosas como están. No sabemos cómo reaccionara el rey Oshiro y sus lesiones aún no se recuperan por completo. —

—No ella no tiene que hacerse responsable por todo, tengo que tomar también mis responsabilidades. —

Inu no Taisho comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, ignorando las suplicas del yokai de menor tamaño, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la pulga se fue al ver que todos sus intentos fracasaron y el olor a muerte se intensifico.

Al estar frente al castillo, soldados comenzaron a hacer preguntas para identificar al forastero pero al verlo reconocieron quien era y con temor le abrieron las puertas. Una sirvienta fue a mencionarles a los reyes la visita del daiyōkai mientras otra acompañaba al Gran Perro a la gran sala.

Inu no Taisho se encontraba incomodo esperando, sobre todo cuando los trabajadores del castillo lo miraban con temor y el olor a muerte se volvió más fuerte, algo que lo inquietaba mucho.

—Gran Señor Inu no Taisho, no lo esperaba por aquí. Espero que todo esté bien— Saludo Hikari Oshiro junto a su esposa quien miraba a Inu no Taisho de arriba abajo, algo que le disgustaba.

El daiyōkai saludo a ambos reyes, pidió ver a Izayoi, pero los Señores Oshiro negaron su petición, estaban a punto de discutir hasta que el llanto de un bebe los interrumpió. Corrieron en dirección donde provenía el llanto y vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Izayoi.

Los padres preocupados y angustiados corrieron al cuerpo de su hija pero fueron detenidos por el Daiyokai.

—Señores les pido que me den tiempo a solas, puedo salvarla. — pidió Inu no Taisho.

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO! — grito el padre, mientras señalaba al bebe que aun lloraba —Esa cosa mato a mi hija—

Inu no Taisho se molestó que llamaran "cosa" a su hijo.

—Usted ha ocasionado suficiente daño, le pido que se retire antes de que llame a los soldados. — Dijo la Sra Oshiro — Nosotros nos encargaremos del Hanyou—añadió.

—No es mi hijo y vendrá conmigo. — gruño Inu no Taisho. Los padres temían del poder del Gran Daiyokai, pero su temor tenía que hacerse a un lado, el hanyou tenía que pagar la muerte de su hija.

—Tu, tú fuiste el maldito que abandono a mi hija— grito el padre furioso.

Él bebe lloro con más intensidad, e Inu no Taisho vio que este no era el momento para pelear y que la vida de Izayoi aun podía ser salvada.

—Por favor, si me dan unos minutos a solas puedo ayudarla, la vida de su hija aún puede ser salvada. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo con esto, cuando todo termine lo hablaremos. — pidió de nuevo Inu no Taisho esperanzado de que los padres aceptaran y que aun tuviera tiempo se salvarla.

—Está bien daiyōkai, pero por favor sálvala…— suplico el padre quien de mala gana acepto, preguntándose si era lo mejor. La Sra Oshiro solo asintió y se retiraron.

Inu no Taisho se acercó al cuerpo de la joven mujer, ignoro al bebe y saco su espada Tensaiga, deseando que aun tuviera la oportunidad de salvarla, al utilizar vio que funciono.

Izayoi gimió un poco y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y miro al hombre que creyó no volver a ver. Sonrió, se sentía mucho mejor como si hubiera vuelto a vivir (probablemente porque así fue) , se cubrió su pecho que estaba al descubierto por alimentar a su hijo y le susurro palabras suaves para que el niño dejara de llorar, poco a poco él bebe comenzó a guardar silencio.

—Aun no era momento para que naciera es pequeño para ser un bebe. — Dijo Inu no Taisho que se agacho para estar a la misma altura de Izayoi quien se encontraba recostada sosteniendo a su hijo.

—Si lo sé, aun no estaba listo pero creo que él tenía prisa por salir. — respondió Izayoi, lo que causo Inu no Taisho sonriera. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos mientras ambos miraban al pequeño hanyou. —Creí que ya no te volvería a ver — hablo Izayoi.

—Debiste de habérmelo dicho…

—No quería que tuvieras problemas con tu familia.

Inu no Taisho al escuchar la respuesta miro a Izayo y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Ellos ya lo saben. — Confeso Inu no Taisho

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta —Y como reaccionaron? — Pregunto ella.

—Mal… pero al igual que ellos ustedes también son mi familia y no pienso abandonarlos. — respondió el.

Izayoi no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal respuesta así que guardo silencio, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Izayoi vio como Inu no Taisho miraba al bebe.

—Quieres sostenerlo? — pregunto ella.

—Sostenerlo? N-no así está bien. — Inu no Taisho estaba nervioso era como sus inseguridades de padre primerizo habían vuelto.

Izayoi noto esto y rio en voz baja. Se levantó e Inu no Taisho También hizo lo mismo — Vamos no es tan difícil, toma— dijo ella.

Izayoi le dio a cargar con cuidado al bebe quien gruño un poco en respuesta ya que estaba tratando de dormir y el cambio de aroma lo asustaba.  
>Inu no Taisho sostenía al niño con mucho cuidado temiendo aplastarlo o algo por el estilo, ya que al ser medio hanyou y algo prematuro le aterraba pensar en lastimarlo.<p>

—Ves no es tan difícil— dijo la princesa quien reía al ver el miedo del Daiyokai.

Él bebe quien al principio quería llorar por no estar cerca de su madre, comenzó a olfatear a la nueva persona que lo sostenía al reconocer un aroma familiar y sentirse seguro volvió a dormir.

—No, no es difícil— respondió el. Miraba con atención a su hijo que al parecer no era nada similar a su primer hijo al nacer, este bebe era menos pálido y un poco rosado, tenía un aspecto más humano y más pequeño, No tenía ninguna marca en su cara como él o Sesshomaru y sobre todo la energía youkai era débil pero seguía ahí . Sus orejitas y pelo plateado haría que no pudiera convivir cerca de los humanos y su aspecto humano no le permitiría convivir con los youkais. Y eso le entristecía profundamente su hijo no sería "normal".

Para alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos decidió hacer una pregunta —Ya decidiste el nombre para el cachorro? —

Izayoi negó con la cabeza ella no tenía ni idea como nombrarlo.

—Inuyasha— dijo él.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos mientras repetía el nombre en su cabeza hasta que llego a una decisión. —Inuyasha, me gusta el nombre —

—Está decidido su nombre será Inuyasha. — Hablo Inu no Taisho mientras miraba dormir a su pequeño.

Ella se acercó al Daiyōkai y su hijo. Estaba tan cerca de ellos que juntos parecía una bella familia. Era una idea y una imagen perfecta pero lamentablemente las circunstancias no lo permitían.

**gracias al s Nuevos Lectores y Seguidores Que esta historia se leen los de Todo corazón Agradezco ya Que No queria subir la historia Temi Que nadie le gustaria y D Muchísimas Gracias. Rya16 Gracias Por tus comentarios: D.**

**Este capitulo lo considero como relleno o no se, realmente no lo iba a subir pero no quería dejar sin capitulo así que aquí esta :)  
>Puede que la historia este algo floja pero ya no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero les prometo que lo mejor esta por venir :D (no tengo no idea que pero ya se me ocurrirá algo).<strong>

Comentarios y Criticas bienvenidas. :D


	10. Planes

Los padres de Izayoi se encontraban fuera de la habitación tratando de pensar en la situación. El padre estaba hecho una furia quejándose del daiyōkai y deseando que si pudiera salvar a su hija, mientras su esposa fingía escucharlo cuando en realidad en su mente se formulaba un plan.

—Me estas oyendo mujer?, aun no puedo creer todo esto. —dijo Hikari molesto por el desinterés de su esposa hacia él.

Su esposa dio un suspiro y dijo —Si te escucho y siento lo mismo que tú, pero esto puede ser muy beneficioso para todos… bueno sobre todo para nosotros. —

—¿Qué quieres decir?. — pregunto el hombre confundido.

—Primero pensé en casar a nuestra hija con el rey de los daiyōkai, pero es imposible ya que él es casado y tiene un heredero a la corona, será difícil poder deshacernos de ellos y también porque nadie querrá a este bastardo para ser rey.

El Sr Oshiro no sabía que pensar con lo que mencionaba su esposa así que le pregunto —¿Y esto a que viene? —

La mujer ignoro a su esposo y procedió a contar su idea. —Pero ahora tengo una idea mucho mejor… Tenemos que conservar al hanyou, no hay que dejar que esa cosa salga de los terrenos del castillo por nada. —

—¿QUEEEEE!? No permitiré que un monstruo viva aquí, asegurándome que Izayoi esté bien le pediré que viva en otro lugar es su error y tiene que hacerse cargo, creía que esa era una de tus ideas con la cual estoy de acuerdo. — dijo el esposo muy fuerte para disgusto de su mujer quien le ordeno que bajara la voz y negó con la cabeza a lo dicho por Hikari.

—Cariño llevas tanto tiempo en la política y aun no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas… Dices que hay posibilidades de que se aproxime una guerra no es así? — El hombre asintió y su esposa siguió hablando —Entonces piensa… el hanyou es un boleto, una oportunidad de tener al gran daiyōkai a nuestro lado. Todos respetan al gran general perro y si su hijo bastardo vive aquí no permitirá que corra peligros.—

—Y como sabes que le importaría que su hijo bastardo se encuentre bien o no?

—La suficiente prueba es que esta aquí, si no tuviera interés simplemente no hubiera venido.

El hombre escucho con interés lo que su esposa decía quien comenzaba a mencionar todos los beneficios por los cuales tendrían que conservar al hanyou. Sera un escándalo social pero contar con tropas y seguridad de un daiyōkai era algo mucho más tentador que el qué dirán. Mei sonreía con complacencia al ver que su esposo se encontraba encantado con la idea después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos, después de todo el escandalo no significaba nada comparado con la seguridad del reino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación la pareja conversaba de lo sucedido en su vida durante el tiempo que no se vieron, ajenos de las conversaciones del exterior.

—No me agrada que tus padres hablaran de Inuyasha como si fuera un objeto— dijo Inu no Taisho algo molesto aun con su hijo en brazos.

Izayoi fingió no saber de qué hablaba Inu no Taisho —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando hablaron de Inuyasha, lo mencionaron como cosa ni siquiera utilizaron la palabra despreciativa de hanyou sino cosa como si no fuera nada. — gruño bajo al recordarlo, él bebe reacciono a esa emoción y trato de imitar el gruñido. Al no querer transmitirle esos sentimientos negativos a su hijo comenzó a arrullarlo suavemente hasta que él bebe volvió a la calma y durmió nuevamente.

Izayoi rio con tristeza al ver a su bebe tratar de imitar al padre y saber que Inu no Taisho hablaba con la verdad. —Lo sé, han hecho eso desde que les dije que estaba embarazada. — confeso con tristeza.

Inu no Taisho enfureció un poco al saber la verdad pero se tranquilizó por el niño, se acercó a Izayoi. —Izayoi no tienes que soportar esto, ni Inuyasha tampoco el apenas es un bebe que no tiene ni idea, pero conforme pasen los años las palabras serán dolorosas para él y su vida será diferente a los demás.

Izayoi al tratar de imaginar la vida que tendría su hijo le dolía, aun cuando el pequeño se encontraba en su vientre ya se hablaba de el de manera desagradable y sabía que con el paso del tiempo esas cosas comenzarían a dañar a su hijo y ella tendría que ver con impotencia el sufrimiento de este.  
>Con tan solo imaginarlo sus ojos comenzaban a doler. —Y que puedo hacer— pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.<p>

—Que podemos hacer— corrigió Inu no Taisho —recuerda que yo también estaré con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible. — Y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la princesa, la cual se la devolvió tristemente. —Puedes venir conmigo y yo te daré tus propias tierras, una gran hacienda con un terreno inmenso para que Inuyasha crezca seguro y cerca del palacio para poder visitarlos en todo momento. Y contratare unos trabajadores de confianza para que trabajen las tierras y algunos de mis mejores soldados para que estén bien cuidados. — dijo emocionándose con su propia idea.

A Izayoi también le atraía la idea pero si era cerca del palacio eso quería decir que… — Y que pasara con tu familia, que crees que ellos piensen al respecto? —pregunto ella, Inu no Taisho realizo una mueca al parecer el no había pensado en lo que pensaría su hijo y esposa.

Todo se convirtió en un silencio incómodo... hasta que en unos segundos después entraron los padres de Izayoi a la habitación.

Al ver a su hija de pie en plena salud, la abrazaron y le agradecieron al daiyōkai por hacerlo posible. Miraron como el Daiyōkai sostenía a su hijo hanyou con ternura y vieron que por ahora su plan funcionaria.

Al principio se mantuvieron los Señores Oshiro lejos del hanyou, pero como Mei en verdad quería que su plan funcionara fingió amor de abuela y se acercó a su nieto para mimarlo con cariño. Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción el hombre humano mayor solo asintió y sonrió.

Inu no Taisho alejo un poco a su hijo de aquella mujer pero al ver la cara molesta de Izayoi dejo que la mujer mayor mimara al niño mientras él lo sostenía porque no confiaba plenamente en las intenciones de la Señora.

—Y bien cuál es el plan acerca del bebe? —Pregunto Mei con curiosidad y preocupación.

Izayoi e Inu no Taisho no dijeron nada pero en la mente de Inu no Taisho solo quería llevarse a su hijo y criarlo el, porque estaría más seguro a su lado, aunque lo deseara no podría lastimar de esa manera a Izayoi y simplemente arrebatárselo.

Mientras por la mente de Izayoi; ella quería alejarse de todos y vivir con su hijo, sola en alguna parte alejada de todo pero sabía que eso no era posible, Inu no Taisho también quería al niño a su lado.

Hikari y Mei miraban con atención a los nuevos padres, que cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ahí es cuando los Señores Oshiro vieron la oportunidad de actuar.

—Bueno al parecer ustedes no tienen ni idea, yo puedo aportarles una y es la mejor opción para todos. — Hablo el Sr Oshiro.

Al atraer la atención de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho y ver que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por la seguridad del bebe. Comenzó a aportar el Sr Oshiro su idea al igual que su esposa y al parecer su plan estaba marchando como lo habían planeado.

*****************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>Gracias por leer, darle favoritos y seguir esta historia :D.<br>Comentarios y criticas bienvenidos.  
>Disculpen si tiene faltas ortográficas escribo esta historia en las noches (mañanas).<strong>


	11. Presentaciones

Ambas partes tanto el daiyōkai como la princesa decidieron compartir el cuidado de su hijo, pero como aun es un bebe y depende completamente de su madre; Inu no Taisho tuvo que conformarse con solo ir a visitarlo en ocasiones y cuando el niño tuviera la edad adecuada, podría llevárselo algunos días con él.

Pasa un año, Inu no Taisho se encontraba muy ocupado por las situaciones diplomáticas; cuando se dio a conocer que él tenía un hijo hanyou algunos demonios mostraron su indignación y querían desterrarlo, Taisho tenía que ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso y persuasivo con sus acciones para seguir manteniendo el apoyo de todos.

Mientras Sesshomaru veía como su padre pasaba menos tiempo con él y su madre. Su padre le había dado la noticia que tenía un hermanito y muchas veces lo había invitado a conocerlo, algo que el joven príncipe negaba.

—Que pasa mi cachorro? — pregunto Irasue, viendo que su hijo miraba por la ventana.

—Padre se fue de nuevo… el prometió que pasaríamos tiempo juntos— respondió Sesshomaru. Él lo decía sin ninguna emoción en su voz, Irasue era su madre sabia a la perfección cuando su hijo ocultaba sus sentimientos.

—Tu padre está ocupado, pero volverá pronto… que te angustia Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, quería pasar más tiempo con su padre; ir a cazar como cuando era un cachorro más joven. Solo que no quería decirlo porque no quería parecer un niño, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para requerir de su padre y madre (o al menos es lo que él creía porque aún era apenas un adolescente todavía un niño ante los ojos de sus padres y de los demás.)

Pronto el olor familiar de su padre estaba cerca no solo eso, había otro olor que tanto la madre como el hijo no conocían. Ambos observaban por la ventana del palacio como Inu no Taisho llego sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. Su madre y Sesshomaru esperaron en la gran sala. En unos cuantos minutos su padre se encontraba con ellos.

Inu no Taisho llego con una sonrisa, su esposa e hijo miraban con curiosidad para saber que cargaba.

—Quieren conocerlo? — Dijo él.

—Traes a él bebe contigo? —Pregunto la demonesa desconcertada. Su hijo también miraba con incredulidad.

El asintió aun sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa comenzaba a desvanecerse ya que su familia no reacciono a la noticia.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar así que miro a su madre esperando una respuesta, ella solo miraba pensativa, Inu no Taisho decepcionado sin recibir ni una palabra, estaba a punto de decir algo pero su compañera lo interrumpió.  
>—Quiero conocerlo.<p>

Taisho se alegró por la respuesta de su compañera, ella camino hacia él y miro que es lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Miraba con asombro al pequeño bebe hanyou, nunca antes había visto uno, solo escuchado lo que decían sobre ellos; Entre sus conocidas, ellas o sus compañeros de vida, llegaron a tener un hanyou al que mantenían ocultos, abandonados o los asesinaba su otro compañero o un familiar cercano por la vergüenza que era tener una de estas criaturas.

Decidió despejarse de esos pensamientos y se dedicó a mirar al bebe; Vestía un pequeño kimono color azul claro y estaba tranquilamente dormido.

—Creía que tú le habías regalado un kimono. — dijo Irasue sin perder la vista del pequeño.

—Sí lo hice, solo que le queda muy grande. — respondio el.

—Cual es su nombre?.

—Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha que lindo nombre.

Miro como su compañera veia a Inuyasha y tuvo una idea. —Quieres sostenerlo?.

Ella se sorprendió por la propuesta y lo acepto gustosa. El daiyōkai se lo paso cuidadosamente.  
>El lado maternal de ella se hizo cargo y lo sostuvo con ternura y cuidado, se enamoró del hanyou completamente, ella no podía odiarlo era un niño inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada ni siquiera por ser medio humano. Inuyasha comenzó a llorar al no sentir a su padre cerca, Irasue le susurro palabras dulces y el niño se tranquilizó olfateando a la nueva persona. Ella rio en voz baja al sentir a la naricita húmeda y recordó con melancolía como había intentado quedar embarazada nuevamente, sabía que su marido quería una numerosa familia y también ella; ambos habían sido hijos únicos y sabían la soledad que conllevaba eso. Lamentablemente tuvo dos abortos involuntarios sin saber cuál era la razón, nunca le dio la noticia a su esposo ni mucho menos a su hijo, si ellos lo sabían nunca lo mencionaron.<p>

—Sesshomaru ven a conocerlo. — pidió ella.

—No. — fue la respuesta seca del príncipe, que decidió marcharse.

—SESSHOMARU— alzo la voz su padre, llamándole la atención a su hijo. Este molesto regreso al escuchar el tono de voz y se acercó a mirar al hanyou.

El joven daiyōkai lo miraba, no era tan horrible como él se imaginaba. Pero simplemente lo detestaba creyendo que sus padres lo cambiarían por él bebe y por el hecho que era una mitad sangre.

—Es feo. — respondió y se marchó.

Inu no Taisho estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero Irasue solo le dijo —Déjalo, no puedes obligarlo a aceptarlo.

Sesshomaru estaba enfadado, a su madre también le agradaba el hanyou. Molesto y enojado decidió encerrarse en su habitación a leer un libro sobre cualquier cosa que encontrara. El libro era pequeño y algo grueso, paso un tiempo leyéndolo, casi llevaba la mitad del libro, el cual no le prestaba tanta atención ya lo había leído antes.

—Hijo, puedo pasar?... Tu padre ya no está y quiero hablar. —Escucho la voz de su madre fuera de su habitación.

—Claro madre, ya se llevaron a esa cosa? — El dejo su libro en la mesa y se dio la vuelta para verla. Vio el error que cometió, su madre llevaba consigo al pequeño medio demonio, quien estaba bien despierto observándolo también.

—Sesshomaru— Irasue regaño — No es una cosa, es tu hermano y debes tratarlo como tal.

—Discúlpame madre, pero como puedes tratarlo así si es un mitad sangre. — hablo el príncipe molesto.

—Es un bebe él no tiene la culpa de su condición.

—Ni siquiera es tu hijo… es de otra mujer—diciendo esto último casi como un susurro.

Esas palabras hirieron a la mujer demonio. —No voy a aceptar esa irrespetuosidad de tu parte. — Ella gruño un poco y a causa de las dos energías youkai, el pequeño lloro de miedo.

Ella se tranquilizó, suspiro de exasperación y comenzó a acunar al hanyou. Sesshomaru miraba con rabia como su madre era tan atenta y tierna con el bastardo, no recordaba que ella fuera si con él desde hace tiempo.

—De todas formas, no vine aquí a discutir solo a pedirte que cuidaras del niño mientras tengo asuntos que atender en lo que llega tu padre. — Dijo Irasue.

—No quiero hacerlo— respondió fríamente.

—Muy bien, no te obligare a nada. — La respuesta que le dio su madre le sorprendió, esperaba que lo obligara a hacerlo o algo similar. —Tengo que irme lo dejare al cuidado de algunas de las sirvientas.

Sesshomaru solo asintió y se dispuso a continuar su lectura. Normalmente todos sus días eran similares; leer, estudiar con sus diferentes maestros en total eran 4; uno le enseñaba ataques, defensas y controlar su energía youkai, otro la historia de sus antepasados y leyes, el tercero la forma de vestir, educación y clase y por ultimo otro donde le enseñaba la geografía las regiones y los diferentes tipos de criaturas que habitaban.  
>Tenía amigos pero casi no se veían por sus diferentes tareas.<p>

Termino su libro y suspiro de aburrimiento, había estado escuchando los lloriqueos del hanyou pero no le importaban. Tomo otro libro con muchas más páginas que el anterior; sobre leyendas y fabulas. Llevaba dos historias y los aullidos de dolor del media sangre comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza, así que decidió saber qué es lo que sucedía. Al llegar al lugar donde procedía el ruido, escucho a dos mujeres susurrando insultos y cosas desagradables sobre los hanyou, vio que estaban dos jóvenes siervas "cuidando" al bebe; estaban jugueteando con él y tomándolo de las orejas fuertemente por eso el niño se quejaba.

—Que están haciendo? — pregunto Sesshomaru alzando la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado.

Sorprendidas por el príncipe, soltaron al bebe en el descuido, quien cayó al suelo y aulló cada vez más fuerte.

—M-mi j-joven s-señor —Tartamudeaban ambas con temor, Sesshomaru las miraba furioso y aún más porque ninguna de ellas recogía al bebe, una de ellas noto esto y lo levanto torpemente. —Estamos cuidando al niño, como lo pidió nuestra señora. — respondieron.

—Cuidando?, yo no les veo haciéndolo más bien todo lo contrario o me equivoco? — cuestiono el príncipe molesto.

—No, lo siento señor, es que es muy inquieto y no se mantiene quieto — respondió una de ellas.

—Tristes excusas por lo que escucho— ambas jóvenes miraban al suelo avergonzadas por lo que dijo el joven daiyōkai. —Dámelo— ordeno Sesshomaru sin pensarlo.

—P-pero mi…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. —

La sierva se lo da y Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea como sostenerlo pero se las ingenio y solo lo cargo con cuidado. El pequeño solo seguía llorando y eso hacía a Sesshomaru histérico.

—Ahora largo, no quiero volver a verlas cerca del hanyou de nuevo. Espero que puedan hacer su trabajo bien o tendré que tomar otras medidas. — Ambas asintieron y obedecieron con nerviosismo, completamente aterradas por el tono y la mirada del príncipe.

Se quedaron ambos niños solos, aun con los aullidos del menor que no dejaba de llorar, mientras el mayor no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—Que voy a hacer ahora contigo… — dijo el mayor algo fastidiado ante la idea de tener que cuidar de un bastardo.

*************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>NA: Hola a todos gracias por leer ;) ... disculpen la tardanza quería hacerlo más largo por mi ausencia pero tengo semanas de exámenes y proyectos por tanto no podre subir seguido o por semana :c ... Pero no abandonare el fic y espero muy pronto tener un capitulo listo :3 .  
>Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. :D<br>Le agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que les da a favoritos y seguir esta historia me hacen muy feliz :) , también un agradecimiento a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerla. Les mando un gran saludo. *w*  
>P.D: Lamento los errores ortográficos :**


	12. Hermanos

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí esta el nuevo capitulo quiero agradecerle a Rya16, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, dragonspyro (quien tiene un fic muy bonito léanlo :3 ),** **caritomoxa, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Aquarius-chan y kidaraka por seguir y tener en favorito a esta historia muchas gracias :D . **

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario ****cefiro marino** **me es muy difícil respetarlos D: , pero tu comentario me animo muchísimo y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, espero no decepcionar a nadie :').**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

El hanyou lloraba con intensidad y esto le provocaba un dolor de cabeza al joven daiyōkai. Sesshomaru solo lo miraba con disgusto al cachorro en sus brazos. —Cállate —espetó. El niño solo siguió llorando.

De pronto el cachorro guardo silencio y solo olfateo a Sesshomaru, reconociendo el aroma similar como el de su padre, se acurruco más a él, aferrándose sintiendo la seguridad familiar. Al principio esta acción incomodaba al príncipe pero el niño había guardado silencio y era lo único que le importaba.

Sesshomaru llevo a su medio hermano a la habitación que el Rey daiyōkai le estaba haciendo a su hijo menor. La habitación era grande como las demás; tenía una cama pequeña y un montón de juguetes.

—Este cuarto es tuyo, se me hace estúpido porque prefiero que no vivas aquí pero esto es decisión de padre— dijo Sesshomaru.

Bajo al niño en el suelo y le puso algunos juguetes enfrente de él. Los juguetes eran animales tallados cuidadosamente en madera y una pelota.

—Creo que esto será suficiente para que dejes de molestar.

Inuyasha solo tomaba todos los juguetes que podían acaparar sus pequeñas manos y agitarlos mientras sonreía. Sesshomaru satisfecho consigo mismo por ya no tener que aguantar los lloriqueos se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había sido golpeado por una pelota. Escucho la risa y los aplausos del hanyou.

Sesshomaru volteo a verlo molesto, —Como te atreves estúpido hanyou… — Tomo la pelota y quería destrozarla para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa al media sangre, pero se contuvo porque el niño comenzó a señalarla y balbucear.

El bastardo era presa fácil podía destrozarlo en estos momentos y así ya no tendría que soportarlo, el problema era que no quería ganarse la ira de sus padres y no era un cobarde para enfrentarse a un ser que aún no podía defenderse.

Suspiro con frustración y fue a entregarle la pelota. Inuyasha la acepto sonriente. —Toma pero si…— pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño ya que volvió a lanzar la pelota pero a otra dirección y volvió a señalarla y balbucear.

Sesshomaru gruño en respuesta y fue por la pelota, volvió a entregársela y el hanyou volvió a lanzarla. Estuvieron haciendo eso por un tiempo hasta que Sesshomaru se hartó, por última vez le devolvió la pelota y el niño nuevamente la arrojo.

—BASTA! No soy ninguna mascota para estar haciendo esto me largo— dijo furioso, al principio el bebé se asustó por la reacción aun así señalo la pelota mientras balbuceaba. El príncipe daiyōkai simplemente lo ignoro y antes de salir volteo a verlo de reojo por última vez, el pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar levemente. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta comenzó a llorar fuertemente y el dolor de cabeza de Sesshomaru regreso.

Por tal de que guardara silencio le entrego la pelota no sin antes regañarlo, él bebe con miedo por el tono de voz que usaba Sesshomaru, ocasionaba que sus orejas estuvieran firmemente pegadas hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru al ver la reacción de Inuyasha se tranquilizó y suspiro. El príncipe agarro al caballo de madera y lo intercambio por la pelota. El hanyou miraba confuso pero dejo de temer y poco a poco sus orejitas volvieron a levantarse. La sonrisa volvió a su pequeño rostro. Sesshomaru la detestaba pero no podía soportar escucharlo llorar, así que mantenerlo feliz era su mejor opción.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que Inuyasha decidió meterse la cabeza del caballo a la boca y mordisquearlo. Sesshomaru solo lo miro disgustado, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La habitación de Sesshomaru no estaba tan lejos de la de Inuyasha, prácticamente estaban a lado. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación escucho ruido de tras de él, cuál era su sorpresa al ver al niño gatear hacia el tratando de alcanzarlo.

—No vete a tu habitación — regaño Sesshomaru.

El cachorro solo ladeo su cabeza y alzo sus bracitos pidiendo ser cargado.

—Ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo mestizo…

Inuyasha seguía alzando sus brazos esperándolo.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando al igual que los sonidos detrás de él. Sesshomaru se detuvo bruscamente, y volteo a ver al hanyou. Quien hizo nuevamente lo mismo.

El príncipe sabiendo que ya no podía deshacerse del bastardo, lo cargo de mala gana. Ya al estar en su habitación, el joven tenía pensado dejar al mestizo en el suelo y continuar su lectura. Estaba intentado hacerlo, pero el hanyou se aferraba fuertemente a la cola del daiyōkai. Trataba de quitárselo pero cada vez que lo hacia el niño hacia un puchero si estaba alejado.

—Arghh de acuerdo quédate ahí, no me importa. —dijo Sesshomaru con frustración.

Se sentó en la silla donde había estado antes de que llegara su madre y abrió la página en donde lo dejo.

Era incomodo tener que sostener al media sangre y cambiar de página del libro, pero el hanyou no estaba molestando ni nada y eso era suficiente para Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a su medio hermano quien estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente y bostezando. Para él era un alivio que la pequeña bestia ya estaba a punto de dormir.

El principie miraba atentamente al niño que comenzaba a dormirse en su brazo, observaba que no eran muy diferentes después de todo, bueno a excepción de las orejas y que no tenía ninguna marca en su rostro… en realidad si tenían grandes diferencias si lo pensaba mejor sobre todo porque el menor poseía sangre humana. Mejor se deshizo de esos pensamientos y se concentró en las pequeñas orejitas que se movían al hacer un ruido o por simple reacción. Ya no soporto la curiosidad y dejo el libro en la mesa, mientras intentaba acariciar una de las orejitas.

Al tocarla se sentía tan suave y frágil que temía romperla. A Inuyasha parecía gustarle porque sonrió mientras dormía. Sesshomaru rio entre dientes cuando vio la reacción del hanyou. Pudo notar que en la oreja tenía una pequeña hinchazón, recordó lo sucedido con las sirvientas y eso lo molesto se aseguraría que eso no quedara impune.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando el cachorro se acorruco en el pecho de su hermano mayor presionando sus orejas contra su cabeza.

Para Sesshomaru tanta cercanía le era ajena, había dejado de ser tan cercano con su madre y padre. Que al tener al hanyou tan cerca le resultaba algo incómodo, se volvió más soportable para el porqué podía sentir la tranquila respiración del niño.

Continuo con su lectura, después de un tiempo el también comenzó a bostezar, en un intento de descansar sus ojos termino plenamente dormido, le era algo incómodo pero no quería despertar al bebe.

Tiempo después llegan ambos padres daiyōkai y se sorprenden al ver tan linda imagen de los hermanos.

—Después de todo Sesshomaru será un gran hermano mayor —Susurra Irasue a su compañero.

—No creía que tu plan de dejarlos solos funcionaria. — respondió Inu no Taisho.

—Nunca me equivoco. —dijo Irasue con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres solo se quedaron mirando la tierna imagen, lamentablemente el pequeño hanyou no se quedaría por mucho tiempo ya que tenía que ser devuelto con su madre. Aun así ellos disfrutaban el momento.

**Queria hacerlo más largo y tenia muchas ideas :c ... espero agregarlas en capítulos posteriores.  
>Comentarios y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas :) .<strong>


	13. Intentarlo

Izayoi estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba separada de su hijo. Sus padres habían convocado una fiesta para tratar de encontrarle un futuro marido a sus hijas. No querían cometer el mismo error que con su hija mayor, así que trataban de comprometerlas lo más pronto posible.

Las gemelas estaban encantadas con la idea de conocer a muchos jóvenes encantadores que pedían su mano, habían bailado con la mitad de ellos y aún faltaban más. Al contrario, la hermana mayor escaseaba de hombres algunos solo bailaban con ella por cortesía, desde que se mencionó que había dado a luz a un hanyou ya no tenían el mismo interés hacia ella.

Los invitados murmuraban sobre la noticia y miraban a la princesa "disimuladamente". A Izayoi no le molestaba que hablaran cosas venenosas hacia ella y su hijo, ella amaba a su pequeño a pesar de todo y las palabras de los demás no le importaban en absoluto.

Decidió salir a un lugar tranquilo para alejarse de las miradas y la falsa amabilidad.

Reflexionaba sobre como había cambiado todo desde que conoció a Inu no Taisho y tener a Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho y ella no hablaban sobre su relación, talvez porque ambos no tenían ni idea de lo que paso o simplemente querían evitarlo. De lo que estaba segura era que agradecía por completo al tener a Inuyasha. Era agotador cuidarlo no lo negaba, a pesar de tener tan solo 1 año era demasiado hiperactivo.

Para Izayoi era difícil cuidar al niño todo el tiempo ya que no contaba con la ayuda de nadie. Sus padres no mostraban mucho interés en su nieto, casi no lo miraban solo cuidaban de que su hija se encontrara bien. Sus hermanos siempre estaban ocupados como para ayudarle, los sirvientes y trabajadores del castillo se mostraban incomodos al tener que cuidar del hanyou.

—Izayoi… estas bien? —Escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos..

Volteo y miraba sorprendida, ahí estaba la persona que había dejado de ver desde hace un año.

—Takemaru volviste. — Ella simplemente le regalo una cálida sonrisa. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

—Quería disculparme por … lo lamento, yo quiero saber cómo te encuentras? — Hablo el con tristeza.

—Estoy feliz porque has vuelto. Lo que ocurrió…—dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por Setsuna.

—No digas nada, actué de mala manera, no debí de reaccionar así. En verdad lo siento, estoy muy avergonzado por mi actitud… Lo que dijiste, lo que sucedió me dolió, me lastimaste pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento.

Izayoi podía ver lo triste que se encontraba Takemaru, se sentía culpable por el dolor que le ocasiono. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Setsuna lo correspondió.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un corto periodo de tiempo, poco a poco comenzaron a separarse, antes de separarse por completo miraban el rostro del otro.

Izayoi ya no veía al mismo hombre con el que salía era más serio ya no era el chico alegre que siempre cuidaba de ella. En cambio Takemaru podía notar la mirada cansada de Izayoi aunque con mucha mejora de salud que cuando dio a luz.

El samurái estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la mujer por la que aún tenía sentimientos. Había tratado de olvidarla y conocer a otras chicas pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

—Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse por ocultarte tal noticia, eres un buen hombre Takemaru y lo último que quería era hacerte daño. —dijo Izayoi sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos.

Incapaz de negarse, sonrió tristemente y asintió. —Y tú me perdonas a mí?

—Sí. —Respondió Izayoi con una sonrisa y nuevamente se abrazaron. Al separase caminaron en los alrededores, hablando sobre lo que han pasado desde que dejaron de verse.

—Y donde está tu bebe? —pregunto Takemaru.

—está bien con su padre. — al escuchar esto Takemaru hizo una mueca, pero la princesa continuo hablando. —Me alegro que lo esté cuidando, no hubiera podido soportar las miradas y las palabras que le hubieran dicho a mí hijo.

—Es cierto lo que dicen que es hijo de él rey de los daiyōkai? —pregunto inseguro Takemaru, temiendo la respuesta.

Izayoi se detuvo abruptamente. Al ver la reacción Takemaru sabía la respuesta.

—Lo amas? — Takemaru necesitaba respuestas.

La princesa solo miro hacia el suelo y respondió. —Sí es su hijo y no. Le estoy muy agradecida por darme a Inuyasha, es un padre muy atento y lo quiero por su forma de comportarse y actuar responsablemente. Pero la cosas entre él y yo no funcionaron y jamás funcionaran.

Setsuna no sabía si se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta así que guardo silencio pensativo.

Después de un silencio incómodo. El samurái se animó a preguntarle. —Crees que tú y yo podamos intentarlo?….

Izayoi se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se imaginaba que Takemaru quisiera volver a intentarlo. Ella lo quería sentía un gran aprecio por él, pero no sabía si lo amaba.

—Takemaru yo… no sé. — Respondió sinceramente.

—Sé que tienes un hijo que es tu mayor preocupación… pero en verdad te amo y quiero intentarlo.

Izayoi no sabía que decir o que pensar, su madre le repetía constantemente que nadie la iba a querer con un bastardo hanyou, pero Takemaru le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Él quería intentarlo.

—Estas seguro?... quiero decir Inuyasha estará presente en todo momento e Inu no Taisho aun seguirá en contacto conmigo por nuestro hijo. — Izayoi creía que diciendo esto alejaría a Takemaru.

El samurái no podía negar que le molestara el hecho que el daiyōkai estuviera alrededor o tener que cuidar a un hanyou. Pero amaba a Izayoi con locura y él bebe le pertenecía a ella y si era importante para la mujer que ama también para él.

—Si completamente seguro. —Respondió fingiendo seguridad, que no lo estaba, pero en verdad quería intentarlo.

Izayoi se alegró por la respuesta y sonrió. —Yo también quiero intentarlo.

La respuesta también hizo feliz a Takemaru, continuaron charlando y caminando por los alrededores mucho más animados que antes.

**N/A: El capitulo es corto a diferencia de los demás, no estaba planeado lo acabo de escribir aquí mismo porque mi Word esta fallando D: y no quería dejar sin capitulo. Gracias por los nuevos favoritos y seguimientos en la historia *¬* . Mi pc falla cuando más la necesito :c haber si en la noche se arregla y pueda subir otro capitulo :). Saludos y nunca me canso de agradecer su apoyo. :'D**


End file.
